enfrentandO el destinO!
by krnlwrnc
Summary: este es un HXDr... ellos se aman pero el la deja por una desconocida...ella tiene el corazon roto...y hara lo posible por olvidarlo...que pasa entre herm y Blaisee? leanloo..!...
1. recordandO el pasadO!

**Enfrentando el Destino**

**Cap 1. Recordando el Pasado**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling.. excepto en mis sueños.. donde Draco es 100 mio ;)!

Antes de comenzar quiero dejar claro algunas cosas

ºººº comienzo de cap

cambio de persona (su pensamiento.. lean y entenderan)

&&& cambio de lugar..

" "pensamiento

P.D tengo la mania de escribir con lestras de mas al final… ejemploo..: comoo.. cuandoo.. y asii.. asi que las que estan demas no las cuenten.. sale ahii va el ficc…

**1**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una lagrima caia por su delicada mejilla.. ¿Por qué la habia dejado¿Por que el la cambio por ella?.. es mas... el ni siquiera la conocia.. cerro los ojos y los apreto muy fuerte.. para luego abrirlos y admirar el hermoso paisaje del lago de Hogwarts..

**Flash Back**

-Eres todo para mi- la beso- estoy tan feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como tu- la beso de nuevo- este sera nuestro lugar, a ti te gusta el lago y a mi los arboles, y este arbol enfrente del lago es perfecto .. no lo crees?-

-Si, es perfecto… este sera nuestro lugar.. ella lo beso para sellar su pacto

**Fin Flash Back**

se seco las lagrimas con los dedos y dijo para si misma: "No voy a dejar que me vea asi, soy fuerte, no puedo dejar que el se de cuenta"… y asi lo hizo se paro y camino hacia el castillo con paso firme.. no si antes ver su reflejo en el lago.. perfecta… casi no se notaba que habia llorado.. "bien" pensó" nadie lo notara"…

Entro por las enormes puertas de madera.. todos los alumnos la voltearon a ver…ella era perfecta.. 17 años…alta…con curvas pronunciadas… un lindo trasero … pechos no muy grandes ni muy pequeños.. y su pelo era perfecto… castaño.. y lleno de lindos caireles.. agarrado en un coleta.. con un pequeño mechón que caia y la hacia ver muy sexy..

-Hermione!- alguien la saco de su trance.. era Harry

- ah! hola Harry – dijo sin mucho animo

-estas bien? –

-Perfecta- dijo mostrando n aire de superioridad..

-mm .. bnoo.. como digas..

-Harry…- su voz se volvio suave.. y con un aire de tristeza

-si?

- tu dejarias a la persona que amas por alguien que acabas de conocer?- su ojos se volvieron llorosos…

-Herm.. el no sabe lo que desperdició.. tu eres una gran chica.. el es un estupido por haberte dejado ir.. ya no llores por un hombre cuando hay muchos esperandote..

-asi?- dijo fuerte.. estaba llorando

-si

-como quien?.. víctor?.. e espera.. el me dejo por ir a cazar dragones.. – su llanto cesoo para convertirse en enojo

-Pero te ama..

-si, el me ama.. pero no lo suficiente para sacrificarse por mi..

-Herm.. creo que no es momento para hablar de esto.. dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza a cierto chico rubio que se aproximaba abrazando a una linda chica de cabellos negros lacios.. cuerpo bien torneado y tez morena.. su nombre era : Lindsay.. Lindsay Black, hija de Bellatrix...

-Harry vamonos.. dijo Hermione jalando a Harry por el brazo

-no Herm.. dijo harry deteniendola.. tienes que enfrentarlo .. es ahora o nunca..

Los ojos de la castaña se cruzaron con los suyos.. el causante de su sufrimiento.. estaba ahí .. presumiendo a otra chica.. haciendo feliz a otra mujer… ella trato de verse fuerte y lo miro con el mayor odio que pudo…

**Flash Black**

- Te amo sabias?.. eres lo mas importante para mi.. y no quiero separarme de ti nunca – dijo el tomandola entre su fuertes brazos y besadola con pasión..

- yo tambien te amo … y no quiero dejarte nunca.. no quiero que me dejes nunca.. dijo ella..

Hermione y Draco estaban en el lago.. parados el abrazandola de la cintura y ella rodeandole el cuello con su brazos…

- Nunca te voy a dejar Hermione… lo juro.. te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir… diciendo esto la dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se alejo.. dejandola con una sonrisa en la boca..

**Fin Flash Black**

-Oye Hemione – era Blaise.. el y Herm se habian vuelto muy amigos desde q ella andaba con Draco.. y aunque terminaron .. siguieron siendo amigos..

La castaña se giro sobre sus pies rompiendo la mirada con Draco..

-dime blaise.. le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo..

-no nada.. solo queria saludarte.. y pues.. preguntarte.. como vas con tu asunto de "superacion"..(hizo el signo de comillas con los dedos).. pues esq ya llevas bastante tiempo y..

-Blaise… ya lo supere SOY TAN FELIZ! – herí sonrio como nuca y salto encima de Zabini colgandose de el … mientras el otro la abrazoo yy..

-Herm miraa.. dijo Harry ( aun no se a idoo eeh! No me lo dejen olvidadoo)

Draco tenia la cara mas roja que el pelo de ron.. estaba furiosoo..

Pensamiento de Draco.. "ZABINII! Que estas haciendo abrazando a MI mujer.. lo voy a matar"… Draco avanzo unos pasos cuando una mano lo detuvo..

-Dracoo ¿estas bien?.. era Lindsay..

-aa? Quee?... simplemente lo saco de su trance..

-estas enojado? Tienes la cara rojaa.. uyy.. como el pelo de weasley.. jajaja..

Era ciertoo.. estaba enojado.. habia olvidado que la sexy castaña yo no era _su_ sexy castaña.. el la habia liberadoo.. y estaba arrepentidoo.. pero el no podia decirlo.. porque?.. ese .. era su secreto..

Herm lo vio.. era ciertoo .. estaba rojo..

-jaja.. esta enojado cierto? Dijo soltandose de Blaise dando una media sonrisa y cruzando los brazos victoriosa..

-lo hiciste aproposito- dijo Blaise

- buena jugada Herm- dijo Harry riendose.. y asi los tres vieron a Draco alejarse mas enojado que nunca..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry y Hermione entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda.. Ron estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea con Lavander sentada en su piernas…

-Ron deviste ver lo que pasooo! – Harry sonaba muy emocionado

-A pesar por sus caras parece que fue algo gracioso.. dijo Ron dejando su platica con Lavander

- si jajaaj! .. te cuentoo.. jajaa.. Draco.. jajaa.. Lindsay.. jaja enojado.. Blaise.. Herm.. abrazados… jajajajaaj! .. Harry se boto al suelo de la risaa.. (oseaa harry no es para tantoo ¬¬ )

- estee .. si te entendii.. ehh..

-Te contare lo que paso Ron – intervino Herm – no es tan gracioso … es solo que a Harry le agarro la simplesaa.. – se sentó junto a Ron y Lavander y les conto la historiaa…

-Y por eso harry sigue botado en el piso riendo?- dijo Lav..

-Si.. esq Harry es raro a veces..- los tres voltearon a ver a Harry con cara de que onda con su vidaa … asi,

Lavander se levanto de las piernas de Ron y camino hacia la ventana… pasando junto a Harry que empezaba dejar de reir… se asomo por ella y vio el hermoso lago con los jardines adornándolos… algunos alumnos platicando, jugando quidditch sonrió al ver aquel paisaje… volteo a ver a ron y su sonrisa aumento …en eso recordó algo que tenia que contarles a sus amigos…

-RONNIEE.. HERM.. HARRYY… TENGO QUE CONTARLES ALGOO!- dijo super emocionada.. Herm y Ron voltearon a verlaa pero Harryy.. – mm esteee Harry ¬¬ .. –

- jaja que? Asi quee. ..q pasoo?- Dijo Harry por fin.. retomando la corduraa..

-Lavander me contó que van a llegar unas estudiantes de intercambioo… y al parecer las dos quedaron en Gryffindor!-

-Estudiantes de Intercambio?- pregunto Herm.. -¿De donde¿Por que yo no sabia.. y eso que soy prefecta-

-Bueno pues al parecer era un sorpresa.. son estudiantes de América.. , dicen que por ser las mejores del año ganaron una beca para estudiar aquí- contesto Pravati

-Y estan wpas?-

- No lo se Harry, aun no llegan.. llegan hasta mañana por la tarde.. lo mejor de todo es que cancelaran las clases para darles la bienvenida..-

- sii! Perdemos clases! – Harry y Ron chocaron las manos..

-Peroo, Hermione, tu vas a ser la encargada de enselarles el colegio…

-yooo? Jaja esta bien.. me parece perfectoo… mas amigas para mii.. –sonrio "wow, estudiantes e intercambio, que ley …no puedo esperar a conocerlas… ademas…llevarme bien con ellas no se vera nada mal en mi historial…"

-No se ustedes… pero yo tengo hambre- dijo Ron

-Si tienes razon, vamos a cenar- contesto Harry

-Ustedes nunca cambian chicos- dijo Lavander

Asi se dirijeron al gran comedor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blaise Zabini se encontraba comodamente comiendo bombenes acostado en un sillón de su sala comun junto al fuego… pensando en lo gracioso que se veia Draco hace unos momentos en los pasillos cuando de pronto..

BLAISEEEEE! – Draco entro furioso a la sala común de Slytherin

Zabini dio un salto y se sento…

-que te pasa Draco?- le dijo con cara de ¿Qué onda con este?

- desde cuando tienes autorización de andar manoseando a MI noviaa? Acaso quieres que te golpee? Se supone que eres mi mejor amigoo.. no mi robanovias personal..- le reclamaba Malfoy haciendo todo tipo de señas con los brazos..

-Haber Malfoy.. escuchame.. –dijp Blaise como quien le estuviera enseñando a un morrito el ABC- para empezar yo no estaba manoseando a nadie.. segundoo ella me salto encima.. y tercero . ya NO ES TU NOVIA! .. ¡por que no la superas Draco?...No puedes estar con ellaa .. por que no lo entiendes!.. quieres hacerle daño! .. quieres que desparezca y no la puedes tener nunca mas!..ehh! contestaa!

-No.. no Blaise… quiero todo menos esoo.. ella es todo para mi … y me duele.. no sabes cuanto.. no poder tenerla.. abrazarla.. besarla.. sentir su piel .. y el olor de su cabello..

-Entonces.. por su bien y el tuyo.. dejalaa ir… olvidala.. y se feliz con Lindsay..

-Si.. se feliz conmigo Draco…- Lindsay acababa de llegar.. abrazo a Draco y lo miro a los ojos – A mi tampoco me gusta tener que estra en medio de ustedes… pero sabes que pasaria sii.. buenoo.. es mejor no mencionarlo… sigamos con el plan… la hora de terminarloo…

-Esta por llegar- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo…

-y si no estas listo … todo lo que hemos logrado se iria abajoo… piensalo bien…no lo arruines… solo tenemos que..-

-Se puede saber de que estan hablandoo?- Pansy Parkinson arruino el momento de la verdad interrumpiendo a Blaise

-Estamos diciendo.. antes de que interrumpieras.. que solo teniamos que ir a cenar.. y yaa.. seria todoo.. fue un dia muy cansadoo … y agotador .. no chicos?- dijo Lindsay

-Si vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.. contestoo Draco..

-Bueno vamonos a cenar- dijo Blaise y todos salieron de la sala comun dejando a Pansy con la boca cerrada los brazos cruzados y enojada por no tomar parte del plan de _su_ Draco.. _su_ Draco que le habia quitado la sangre-sucia y luego la hueca de Lindsay…"Si ellos no quieren decirme.. lo averiguare por mi misma.."

-Crabbe.. Goyle.. vengan.. quiero hablar con ustedes..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola chicos!- era Parvati que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor donde Lavander y hermione platicaban y Harry & Ron comian como avorazados.

-Parvati!- dijo Lavander

-Ya les dijiste lo de las extranjeras?.. Harry .. según oi… son muy wpas.. y son solteras..

-JA! Enserio? .. eso espero..

-Pero bueno chicas.. que me cuentan? Algo interesante.. algoo de cierto rubio con ojos color lapida? – dijo sarcastica..

-No.. solo que hoy se enojo por que abrace a Blaisyy.. pero nada importante.. solo espero que este dia se acabe pronto… ya no puedo con tantoo ..

-Ay Herm no te pongas asii.. –Prav sentando se junto a ella.. y enfrente de Harry..

-i hem… no.. ge gongas agii..-dijo Ron con media pierna de pavo en la boca (el estab junto a Harry y enfrente de el Lavander..

-jaja… no hables con la boca llena.. es asqueroso.. – le contesto

-lo sientoo- dijo pasando el pavo- pero te lo dije.. nunca confie en ese Malfoy… es muy rubio para ser verdad..

-jaja lo ruibio no tiene nada que ver Ron .. no seas tonto.. –dijo harry dandole un zape..

-Oiee si me maltratas mi ronnie ¿Qué me queda a mi?- dijo Lavander con cara de sufrida y sobandole a Ron la cabeza..

-nunca cambia- herm volteo los ojos..

-Mira Mione.. el hombre muerto esta entrando.. todos voltearon .. y sii.. Draco acababa de entrar con Lindsay del brazo y Zabini atrás de ellos…

Draco busco a Hermione con la mirada y la encontro … viendolo… el le dirigio una de las miradas mas tiernas que habia dado en su vida… y al parecer ella le correspondio con una pequeña sonrisa…

-Vamos Draco- le dijo Lin y se fueron a su mesa

-¿creen que todavía me quiera?- pregunto la castaña con un poco de esperanza

-Por la forma en que te mira yo diria que si.. pero no puedo afirmarlo hasta no saberlo..-contesto Parvati

-No te hagas esperanzas Herm.. Malfoy es un tipo raro.. –dijo Harry

-io ge apogo- jaja Ron seguia hablando con la boca abierta

-Bueno… al menos me lo puedo imaginar-

Ejem ejem... El Profesor Dumbledore se levanto

-Queridos Alumnos… quieren informarles algo.. como muchos deben saber…mañana tendremos el honor de recibir a dos estudiantes del extranjero..America para ser exactos… las clases del dia de mañana seran canceladas para recibir a las estudiantes como es debido… La llegada de las muchachas sera a las 1:00 en punto por lo que a las 12:45 ustedes ya deben estar en el Gran Comedor para recibirlas… la encargada de enseñarles el colegio e informales cobre las reglas y las clases sera las señorita Hermione Granger ... se que muchas de las demas estudiantes hubieran estado encantadas de enseñarles el colegio pero que las Sritas. Estaran en Gryffindor y la Srit. Granger es la prefecta del grupo se le asigno esa tarea… ahora bien… las muchachas vienen a conocer nuestro modo de enseñanza…y nuestro idioma hagan el favor de tratarlas como se merece. Ahora pueden seguir con el postre.

Miles de postres aparecieron en las mesas y justo enfrente de Hermione aprecio el favorito de Draco… Gelatina de limón con gomitas en forma de escoba…

**Flash Back**

Draco corría atraves del castillo jalando a Hermione por el brazo hasta llegar al gran Comedor..

-Profesor Dumbledore.. compañeros..- Draco se detuvo y Herm se puso roja - quiero que todos sean testigos de esto.. yo Draco Malfoy acepto frente a todo Hogwarts y el mundo mágico que estoy enamorado de Hermione Granger, que la amo mas que a nada en el mundo y que quiero estar con ella para siempre.. – Draco se viro a ver a Herm, que estaba mas nerviosa y roja que nunca… acto seguido la beso frente a todo el colegio… después de unos segundos Draco salio corriendo jalando a Herm de nuevo y la llevo a una de las aulas vacias…

-Hermione… nunca olvides que te amo-

-No Draco nunca lo olvidare- se besaron apasionadamente… Herm puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y el puso las suyas en las caderas de la castaña… El beso se volvio mas salvaje y Draco empezo a desabrochar la blusa de la chica… y ella hizo lo mismo con la de el … de repente Herm retomo la cordura y se separo de el…

-No Draco… hoy no…no estoy lista para llevar esto mas alla…

-Esta bien linda… lo que tu digas… si no quieres… solo podemos platicar y pasear por el castillo…

-Eso estaria perfecto…- y le dio un dulce beso en la frente..

Los dos tortolos salieron del aula y se dirigieron al lago… se sentaron debajo de un árbol… simplemente a platicar y a admirar el paisajee..

-DRACO MALFOYY! COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO! A MII! A LA MAS PERFECTAA! ERES UN &·$)(¡ - la voz chillona de Pansy resonó por todo Hogwarts – YO TE QUERIAA! PENSE QUE SERIAMOS FELICES Y FORMARIAMOS UN FAMILIAA!-

-Pues pensaste mal Pansy, jamas haria ni un rompecabezas contigo..como queres q haga familia contigo si no te soporto… no eres mas que consentida… - Le reclamo Draco que seguia sentado juanto a Hermione

-SOY UNA SANGRE PURA! MEREZCO SE LLAMADA PANSY DE MALFOY.. NO ESTAA! ME LAS PAGARAS INTENTO FALLIDO DE HOMBRE ADINERADOO..-dicho estoo… sorry.. después de "gritar" esoo Pansy se fue rumbo el castillo echa una furia..

-No te preocupes nada ni nadie… ni mucho menos la voz de pito de Pansy me separaran de ti … nunca… -Draco abrazo a Herm…y ella recargo su cabeza en el hombre del rubioo…

-A mi tampoco Draco… a mi tampocoo..

**Fin Flash Back**

Hermione seguia viendo el postree.. tenia la mirada perdida.. y no habia notado que un chico de ojos grises la veia desde el otra mesa...

-Mirala Blaise…le pusieron mi postre favorito…esta triste…me extraña…todavía me quiere… ashh.. me choca mi vidaa.. ¬¬

-Calmate Draco… solo hay que seguir el plan…no la vayas a cagar… por que te matoo.. bueno tu papa lo haraa..

-No me lo recuerdes..

-Bueno… ahora solo tienes que parecer que eres exageradamente feliz con Lindsay y todo pasara muy rapido vas a ver…

-Eso espero Blaise…eso esperoo…

-Estee… Herm… sal de tu trance.. tierra llamando a Herm .. tierra llamando a Herm… Herm… Herm… HERM!-

- ehh! Quee? A! sii .. que pasoo Ron?

-no nada esque estabas como hipnotizada o algo asii… y uiii.. dabas hasta miedoo..

- aa… solo estaba pensando…perdon si te espante.. –(sarcastica)

-jaja noo.. buenoo.. este Herm.. me puedo comer esa gelatina…?

-NOO! Yo la quiero – Harryy empezoo a jadear com perritoo..

-Mita y mitaa.. vaa?-

-SI!- contestaron los dos..

-ahí tienen aborazados.. –les avento la gelatina y los dos se le fueron encima al postre..

-Lavander..Parvatii…

L-Si?

P-que paso Herm?

-Me voy... voy un rato a la biblioteca nos vemos luego en la sala común-

-ok-

-ok-

Herm se levanto y camino con paso firme fuera del Gran Comedor… ingnorando la tierna miranda con la que un chico rubio la seguia hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entonces que es lo que quieres que hagamos exactamente- pregunto Goyle

-Quiero que le hagan la vida imposible a la sangre-sucia y a la tal Lindsay… mientras yolas defiendo ganandome la confianza de Draco y de ellas…asii…podre enterarme que se trae Draco entre mano- Pansy se fronto las manos y les dio una sonrisa macabra a sus nuevos complices

-y si Draco nos hace algo?- ahora era Crabbe

-no seas idiota… y pensar que eres de Slytherin… obvio que te defiendes inútil -grito Pansy – bueno , me van a ayudar o no?

C-Que ganamos nosotros?

G-Sii que ganamos?

P-Soy una Parkinson pidan lo que quieran … y se les daraa…

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron sonrieron y asientieron

P- perfecto… mi venganza… esta por comenzar…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las ultimas mesas de la biblioteca…rodeado de medio millon de libros…todos de pociones (a las 6.30 tenian una clase especial de pociones y queria estar lista) …todos menos el que leia.. "Romeo & Julieta"…su libro muggle favorito… como deseaba que su historia de amor hubiera sido como la de ellos… que estuvieran juntos hasta la muerte… todo iba perfecto hasta que llego Lindsay…"la odio" penso "La odio por robarme a Draco, no, odio a Draco por irse con ella y dejarme así…odio el día en que se conocieron…

**Flash Back**

-Hola Herm-

-Hola Draco-

D- como estas mueñeca? …(le dio un beso en la mejilla)

H- perfecta como siempre y mi príncipe azul…o quiero decir "amarillo" jaja-

D- jaja perfecto igual que tu…

H- mira Draco la nueva estudiante…creo que se llama …

D-Lindsay…

H-la conoces?

D-este Herm… nos vemos luego tengo que hacer algo …adios…-la tomo por la cintura y la beso.. Herm no supo porque pero sientio que esa seria la ultima vez que besaria a Draco… y que la llegada de la nueva chica le traeria problemas…y no estaba tan equivocada…

**Fin Flash Back**

Un lagrima cayo…"Odio llorar por ese… como diria Pansy… intento fallido de hombre adinerado… es su culpa…todo es su culpa..no…es mi culpa…como pude ser tan tonta y no hacerle caso a Harry o Ron.. tiene razon… es demasiado rubio para ser verdad…" sonrio al pensar en eso..

-demasiado rubio para ser verdad…- murmuro para si mismaa

-SI..demasido …hasta parece falso- Pansy aparecio..

H-que quieres Pansy?

P- platicar contigo… bueno…quiero saber que piensas sobre Draco…tal vez podamos insultarlo juntas…

H- es decir comoo.. amigas?

P- mas bien como dos chicas que comparte los mismos gustos…

H- bueno…si no te burlas de mi y me tratas bien.. si …talvez podamos hablar sobre Draco… incluso de otras cosas…

P- Claro Hermayoney …- (le dio una enorme y falsa sonrisa)

H- bueno hablamos al rato y es Hermione…

P- como sea…con el tiempo me acostrumbare…nos vemos..-Pansy salio de la biblioteca dejando a Herm con sola ocn sus libros otra vez…

"Tal vez esto de hablar con Pansy no sea tan malo…incluso puede ayudarme a superar a Draco…a superar que me dejara"

**Flash Back**

-Draco que sucede?- Draco habia llevado a Herm a un aula vacia… después de no hablarle durante un dia…

-Hermione debes hablar…

H-Oh no …no.. nononono..( Empezo a llorar)

D-Tenemos que terminar… yo creoo… sentirme atraido por una persona…y … no creo que sea justo para ti…

H-No Draco…no me dejes.. tu …tu me amas…ella te atrae…pero..peroo..

D-No hay peros Herm…no puedo evitarlo…no puedo controlar mis sentimientos

H-no Draco no…

D-adios Herm…

H-nonoo…! – empezo a llorar mientras veia a Draco salir por la puerta y abrazar a Lindsay… se deslizo por la parde hasta quedar sentada en el pisoo…la conocio ayer…asi de facil..asi de rapido.. se lo habia quitado…para siempre

**Fin Flash Back**

Herm seguia sentada con sus libros "no voy a llorar mas por el… no voy a derramar ni una sola lagrima por ese… no.. no ese… esoo.. esa cosa rara con pelo de escoba…

-jajajaja-se rio al pensar eso…-sere fuerte…noo.. soy fuerte …muy fuertee!..

-SOY MAS FUERTE QUE NUNCA!

-SHHHH!- todos los que estaban en la biblioteca la callaron..oops!...

"soy mas fuerte que el…es mas.. me voy a bucar un cancion…para ser mas ¿"profesional"? jajaja… bno no see… es mas… voy a buscar a Lavander…ella sabe mucho sobre musica"

Cerro su libro y se levanto de la mesa…dejando los demas libros atrás salio corriendo rumbo al gran comedor …entro…estaba vacio…ya no habia nadie…"mmm lastimaa, la buscare en la sala comun"..se giro PUM! Herm al suelo!

-Oh lo siento no me fije- se disculpo una voz que ella conocia muy bien…y el dueño de la misma le tendio la mano para ayudar a levantarse…

-Dracoo…

-Hola Hermione…

H-Que quieres?(mas seca no pudo ser)

D-Nada es solo que chocaste conmigo y..

H-Lo siento cosa no tengo tiempo de hablar con estropajos..

D-¿cosa¿estropajos¿a quien le habals?

H- a ti brutoo!..obvio que no a mi zapato..daaa..(sarcastica)

D-lo-si-en-to… estas enojadaa?

H-noo…estoy super contenta…mi novio al que amaba me cambio por otra…tengo un examen la proxima semana…y mañana llegan dos extranjeras a las que les tengo qu eenseñar toodo el catillo…a y lo de mi novio…me cambio por alguien a quein no conocia…con esas exepciones sii…me encuentro super contenta…

Draco la miraba como estaba tan molesta que no le dirigia la palabra…pero no la culpaba...habia sido su culpa…ella no tenia nada que ver…solo era la victima de sus actos…la persona a la que le afectaban las consecuencias de las estupideces que hacia…y al no le parecia y queria arreglarlo..

D-Herm…yo…lo siento…y pues si aun queda la amistad yoo..

H-Lo sientes?..(lo interrumpió…maleducada..)

D-si y muchoo…

H-una disculpa no es suficiente…pero sabes que… no necesito tu amistad… solo seria un intento de homicidio por tu parte…pero sabes que esto es para tii...-Dio teres pasos hacia tras señalo a Draco y - Hush, just stop … There's nothing you can do or say, baby … I've had enough … I'm not your property as from today, baby … You might think that I won't make it on my own…-Draco estaba impactado…Hermione le cantaba una cancion de Britney ! en donde le decia…buenoo..ustedes ya saben que decia..y ademas estaba meneando las cadera y Draco tenia la boca tan abierta que un elefante hubiera entrado por ahí - But now I'm… Stronger than yesterday … Now it's nothing but my way … My lonliness ain't killing me no more … I'm stronger…-Herm se fue alejando cantando la canción a todo pulmon...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea en la sala comun de Gryffindor, cuando un pelirroja se acerco por atrás y lo abrazó.

Harry! Que cuentas?- era Ginny (esta que por fin la pongo en el fic.. jeje ya la habia olvidado)

Ha-no pues que desde la comida no e visto a Herm…tu la has visto?-

G-No pero mientras la esperamos podemos hacer otra cosa… -Harry halzo la cara para ver a Ginny y la beso…

-Consíganse un hotel noo? O al menos suban a los dormitorios…jajaja- la desaparecida acababa de llegar…

Ha-je…hola Mione… donde andabas?- pregunto …se había puesto rojo… casi se perdia con el pelo de Ginny…

H-estab en la biblioteca…y cantaba con Draco…(dijo con 0 preocupacion)

G y Ha- quueee? Con Draco?

H- le cante una canción muy lindaa de Britney Spears jajaja

G-cual la de "i just born to make you happy"?...

H-jajaja no… otra mas bonita… la de "stronger" .. jaja ..se quedo impactadoo…ya saben como soy yo ;)!

G-jajajaja ya me lo imagino..

Ha-que es Stronger? …

G y H- ¬¬ …

H- Harry omitete… pliss…

G- si … omite tu comentarios…

Ha- pero no see…dime Ginny pliss.. (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

G- esta bien… te lo has ganado…es una cancion.. luego te la enseño.. ok?

Ha-ok

H- y Ron y Lavender?

G- se fueron hace un rato…creo que querian estar solos…ustedes saben.. "solos"- Ginny solto a Harry y se paro junto a Herm

H-que celebran? Tres horas de novios? (sarcastica)

Ha y G- jajajajaja

Ha- no… Ron queria darle algo…por haber aceptado…- Herm y Ginny alzaron las cejas y miraron- bueno…ustedes saben como es Ron…es nuevo… en esto de los noviazgos…

G- y tu quee? Eres un experto?

Ha- pues no para tanto pero tengo cierta experiencia que…

G y H- jajajajajajaja (se botaron al piso)

H-tuuuu….jajajaja

G-jajaja experiencia jajajaja

H- con quien con Cho?

G- (se paro en seco) quien?

H-Cho..Cho Chang…la que lo beso …recuerdas?

G-Harryy! Me dijiste que no habia pasado nada..!

Ha- esque no paso nada!

G-(se levanto y cerro los puños)TENGO CARA DE IMBECIL? A NOO! ESE ERES TU! ERES UN FALSO MENTIROSO DESESPERADO! …-la pelirroja subia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas echa una fiera…-TE ODIO POTTER!- dio un partazo y desaparecio…

H- wow! No pense que se fuera a enojar… lo siento Harry...- Herm estaba arrepentida pero creo que Harry no lo noto…

Ha- si te perdon… pero gracias por arruinar mi noviazgo…¡no se lo tenias que decir… ella no lo sabia!

H-lo sientoo… pero pense que se eran sinceross!

Ha- lo somos! …pero no del todo…- lo ultimo fue casi un susurro mas para el que para Hermione…

H-Harryy..

Ha- nada Herm.. no queiro hablar contigo ahora…- Harry subio las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos… y entro en su habitación…dejando a Herm sola en la sala común…empezaba a oscurecer…y ya se podia ver la Luna…"donde estara Parvati?" …la sala comun parecia un desiertoo…era raro porq no era tarde y los alumnos deberian estar en …

-LA CLASE ESPECIAL DE POCIONES!- Herm se llevo una mano a la frente…conel asunto de Draco y luego Haryy&Ginny se le habia pasadoo! Miro el reloj… las siete y cuartoo…era un echo… la habia perdido…era una de las muchas q se habian inscrito a tomarla…y justo el dia …la olvidoo…ese dia iba de mal en peor…o de raro a peor… no tenia animos de salir a dar una vuelta…corria el riesgo d encontrarse con el estropajo (Draco)…pero podia ir a platicar con Blaise…esoo...iria a buscar a Zabini…

-ojala lo encuntre- murmuroo y salio por el retrato de la SG….

Después de buscar a Blaise por todo el castillo y no tener suerte decidio sentrase en uno de los pasillos haber si lo veia pasar…y asi lo hizoo..se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer…espero durante 15 min…se entrenia tarareando..contando las lozas del piso..las puertas…y asii…hasta que se aburrioo y decidio irse a la sala comun…

-bueno hoy no podre platicar con ¡BLaise!..-Blaise salio de una de las aulas de golpe…con un monton de moretones en la cara…

-Blaisee! Que te pasoo?

Blaise estaba en el piso inconciente…

-Blaise…Blaisee…háblame…BLAISEEE!...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Se pondra bien Srita. Granger…solo tiene que descansar…

-Pero se pondra bien?

-Si…es mas puede ir a verlo ahora si desea…pero no se quede mucho tiempoo..

-Gracias…-La Señora Pomfrey se alejo y desapareció en su despachoo…mientras Herm se acercaba a la cama donde Blaise estaba…corrio la cortina…y ahí estaba..conlos ojos cerrados..un ojo morado… y su brazos llenos de golpes y cortadas…y tenia una pequeña herida en la parte izquierda del labio inferior…

H-Blaise…-susurro……cerro los ojos y una lagrima cayo hasta llegar a los labios de Blaise…

B-Hermione…eres tu…-su voz era muy debil…

H- quien te hizoo estoo? Mirate como estas?- lo miraba de arriba abajo..

B- no llores…estoy bien…me alegro de que me hayas encontrado tuu…

H-pero Blaise…mirate…no .. no lo puedo creer…quien te hizo estoo.. dime.. dime!

B- Herm… tranquila estare bien…ven…acercate…

Herm se acosto en la cama junto a Blaise y recargo su cabezo en el pecho de el…Blaise le acariciaba el pelo y cerro los ojos…estuvieron asi un buen rato hasta que Blaise rompio el silencio

B-Hermione…vete a tu cuartoo…metete a la cam y duermete…porfavor… no te desvíes…ve alli lo mas pronto posible…no te detengas… una vez que estes en tu sala comun…sube las escaleras …entra a tu habitación…metete a la cam y duerme …mañana me veras…mañana sera otro dia…

H-Blaise no entiendo…

B-tu hazlo.. mañana te explico pero antes…-halzó la cabeza a de Herm y la beso…Hermione se sorprendio al principio pero luego le siguió el juego a Blaise…y penso que seria la mejor forma de dejar atrás a Draco…

Luego se levanto vio a Blaise salio corriendo e hizo todo lo que le dijo… no paro hasta llegar a su habitación…las chicas estaban dormidas…y la sala comun estaba vacia asi que no tuvo ningun problema…se puso la pijama… se metio a la cama…miro la luna por la ventana… penso…"mañana sera otro dia" y se durmió…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Este es mi primer fic…si no les gusto diganmelo plis… no se mucho sobre estas cosas pero según mis amigas va quedando bien…pronto subiere el siguiente cap..…dejen muchosmuchos reviewss…;))! si tiene muchas faltas de ortografia mil disculpas.. esq tengoo un poquitin de prisaa y qcorregi lo mas que pudee.. bueno byebyee..!**

**REVIEWSS! ))! ;!**


	2. estudiantes extranjeras!

**enfrentandO el destinO!**

**Cap. 2 Estudiantes Extranjeras**

Disclaimer:

-Hola soy Draco Malfoy…a mi me toca decirlo hoy…bueno ahí les va… todos los personajes son de la fabulosa…la esplendorosa..J.K Rowling…bueno eso es todo .. a .. tambien les recuerdo que yo soy el mas wpo, rico y sexy hombre sobre la tierraa .. no lo olviden;)!

_Luego se levanto vio a Blaise salio corriendo e hizo todo lo que le dijo… no paro hasta llegar a su habitación…las chicas estaban dormidas…y la sala comun estaba vacia asi que no tuvo ningun problema…se puso la pijama… se metio a la cama…miro la luna por la ventana… penso…"mañana sera otro dia" y se durmió…_

**2**

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La luz entraba por la ventana… tres chicas se quejaban …

-mmm..no me quiero levantar- Parvati se tapo con las sabanas..

-yo tampoco…-gimio Lavender

-Chicas ya levantense… son las 10 … y tenemos que estar en el Gran Comedor a las 12:45 ..y conociendolas …deben empezar a arreglarse yaa…-Hermione les quito las sabanas por lo que las amigas no tuvieron opcion…

P y L-Yo pido la ducha!- una carrera entre las dos… hasta que por fin Lavender gano..

P-mmm… bno… la deje ganar…ella tiene que ver a Ron…

H-jajajaja…

P- desde que hora estas despierta Herm?

H-desde las 8..

P-(abriendo mucho los ojos) que hiciste durante dos horas?

H-Arreglarme… bañarme (estaba tendiendo la cama) …y en este instante me voy…

P- a donde?

H- a ver a Blaise…esta en la enfermeriaa..

P- III! Por quee?

H-no lo se… a eso… voy .. buenoo…termine la cama… nos vemos…

Salio por la puerta…bajo las escaleras y atraveso el retrato de la SG..camino por los pasillos rumbo a la enfermeria…"Que le pudo haber pasado a Blaise…y.. por que me beso…sera que no reaccionaba bien?...tengo que averiguar que es lo que esta pasando…" Entro por la puerta de la enfermeria.. se acerco a la cama donde estaba Blaise y corrio la cortinaa….o sorpresa.. Blaise no esta ahí…

B- me buscabas?

H-blaisee…-el pobre Zabini tenia un yeso en el brazo izquierdo… la cicatriz del labio…unos rasguños en el brazo derecho…el golpe del ojo habia desaparecido gracias a la medicina magica, estaba ahí parado frente a ella…

B-Hola Herm…te estaba esperando…

H-Lo se Blaise…- se acerco a el y lo beso…con el unico brazo que tenia (que no estab enyesado) Blaise tomo por la cintura a Herm y ella paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

H- que esta pasando entre nosotros?...

B-no lo se…pero me gusta…(la beso nuevamente)

H-(se aparto)…a mi tambien pero…quiero saber que te paso ayer…exactamente…

B- ven , sientate (se sentaron en una de las camas.)…esto es lo que paso…

**Flash Back**

-Quiero que le hagan la vida imposible a la sangre-sucia y a la tal Lindsay… mientras yo las defiendo ganandome la confianza de Draco y de ellas…asii…podre enterarme que se trae Draco entre mano- Pansy se fronto las manos y les dio una sonrisa macabra a sus nuevos complices

-y si Draco nos hace algo?- pregunto Crabbe

-no seas idiota… y pensar que eres de Slytherin… obvio que te defiendes inútil -grito Pansy – bueno , me van a ayudar o no?

C-Que ganamos nosotros?

G-Sii que ganamos?

P-Soy una Parkinson pidan lo que quieran … y se les daraa…

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron sonrieron y asientieron

P- perfecto… mi venganza… esta por comenzar…

Pansy se alejo con sus secuaces…pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta era que alguien los habia oido…Blaise…

"tengo que decirselo a Draco…"…Blaise busco a Draco por todo el castillo y el unico lugar que faltaba era su habitación…el moreno fue hacia la sala comun de Slytherin…pero antes se encontro con Pansy …e hizo la mayor estupidez del mundoo…

B-eh Pansy!...

Pansy volteo y miro al chico con una mirada fulminante…

P-que quieres Zabini?

B-se de tu plan…y quiero que lo dejes…ahora…

P- y tu cres que_ tu_ me vas a decir a _mi_ que hacer?

B-ya te lo dije…hazlo..

P-mira haremos un trato … tu me ayudas a limpiar el salon de Flitwick y yo dejo el plan ok? (le dio una mirada inocente)

B- esta bien…te ayudare pero jura que vas a dejar el plan atrás…

P- lo juro..

B- muy bien …a que hora nos vemos…

P- a las siete.. (le guiño el ojo)

**Fin Flash Back**

H-por que le dijiste a Pansy que lo sabias?

B-por idiota…

H-no te digas asi…no eres idiota (le dio un kiko)

Blaise emitio una leve sonrisa…

H-bueno y entonces que paso…

B-fui a las siete …como Pansy me dijo…pero no estaba sola

**Flash Back**

El aula estaba oscura…no habia nadie alli… Blaise empezo a dudar..

B- Pansy estas aquí..

P-Hola Blaise..- la seductora voz de Pansy resono en toda la habitación…-te estaba esperando- la rubia (o morena…esq en la peli sale con el pelo negro S) salio de las sombras y se aproximo a Blaise – viniste solo Zabini…

B- si… a quien querias que trajera …¿a Draco?

P- no …pero yo no vine sola…

Carbbe y Goyle aparecieron de la nada detrás de Pansy…El moreno no tuvo oportunidad de moverse porq antes de que pudiera reaccionar Pansy grito..

-_Cruccio!…-_ Blaise callo al suelo retorciendose de dolor…una vez que termino el hechizo intento levantarse… pero los simios mayores lo sostuvieron y lo alzaron a la altura de Pansy…- esto es para que aprendas que le pasa a los que intentan meterse en mi camino…-

C y G soltaron a Blaise… y una vez en el piso…lo patearon lo golperon y lo azotaron con todo y contra todo lo que hubiera alli…cada vez que Blaise intentaba levantarse Pansy le lanzaba un hechizo…(Pansy estaba comodamente sentada arriba de una mesa viendo el espectáculo…casi casi con palomitas..)

P-Paren – como buenos perros C y G obedecieron…- pero sostenganlo inútiles! – chillo la rubia.. – Escúchame Blaise- se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia el – nadie se mete en mi camino …NADIE! Y en mi venganza en contra de esa sangre sucia y la barbie desechable menos… y sobretodo alguien como tu…si realmente quieres a la rata de biblioteca o la aprecias como tu amiga …dile que se cuide de mi … o de mis leales secuaces ….sabes me gustaria matarte ahora mismo…pero te dejare sufrir…odio este hechizo …pero me sirve para azotarte contra la puerta y sacarte del salon…odio que los inútiles respiren mi aire…

B-Pan…

P- _Expelliarmus!_...- Pansy le soplo a su varita…- como odio ese hechizo…prefiero el Avra Kadabra…

Blaise salio volando por la puerta y fue a dar al pisoo…le dolia todo…

-Blaisee! Que te pasoo?

Oyó una voz conocida pero le dolia todo y …entonces aparecio ella en su panorama… "Herm" el rostro de la castaña se fue haciendo cada vez mas borroso hasta quedar en la oscuridad…

-Blaise…Blaisee…háblame…BLAISEEE!...

**Fin Flash Back**

H- maldita perraa…-entrecerro los ojos

B-que?

H- Ayer fue a verme a la biblioteca y me dijo que queria ser mi amiga…que podiamos de platicar sobre Draco…pero ahora veo que solo era una farsa…

B- pero cuidate de pansy…prometeme que lo haras..

H- si te lo prometo…

B- pero no te preocupes por que yo te cuidare…- la adrazon con sus fuertes…perdon .. su fuerte brazoo…

H- gracias…oie Blaise…

B-mmm..(asintio con la cabeza)

H-por que traes un yeso…eso es muggle y …por que no te lo curaron con magia…

B- jajajaja

H- de que te ries?

B- tengo bien el brazo…es solo que queria saber que se sentia traer un yeso…y es horrible…no te preocupes …no lo voy a tener cuando lleguen las extranjeras…ojala y esten wpas!

H- ¬¬

B-jeje era broma (le dio una enorme sonrisa)

H- a Blaise…- se recosto de lado en la cama- que rara es la vida…-el se acosto junto a ella y le rodeo la cintura…

B-si…te apoyo…oie…creo que debemos mantener lo nuestro en secretoo..

H-por quee?

B-creo que es mejor mantenerlo en secreto…tu sabes…hasta que estemos completamente seguros…de que esto funciona "y para que Draco no me mate S"

H- creo que tienes razon Blaise…asi …si esto no funciona …no dolera tanto…

B- exacto.."los golpes de Draco no se sentiran..."

H- espero que esto no termine como con Draco…

B- yo tambien Herm…

Blaise la volteó para quedar cara a cara…

B- prometo hacerte feliz..-y la beso con pasion…Herm se puso arriba de Blaise y empezo a jugar con los botones de su camisa…mientras Blaise encontraba muy entretenido su cuello…luego paso al escote…Herm levanto la cara de Blaise…era su turno…ella no podia quedarse con el cuello de colores y dejar que Blaise se fuera como si nada…asi que hizo su trabajo…volvieron a la boca …mientras los dos se dedicaban a ejercitar su lenguas llego la señora Pomfrey…

SP-Srita. Granger…Sr. Zabini! Que se supone que estan haciendo!..(escandalizada) Herm se quito de encima del moreno a lo que el se sento en la cama y Mione se bajao de la misma

H- este nosotros…no es lo que parece…

SP- Esto es inaceptable... como se les ocurre…que? quieren ser padres y encargarlos en mi enfermeria…?

B- no ..como cree…solo tenemos 17..

SP- exacto… escuche.. no dire nada pero tienen que evitar hacer eso en lugares publicos..Sr. Zabini ..venga…le quitare el yeso…

B- claro.. bye Herm (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

H-eeh .. sii .. adios.. (Herm estaba mas roja que nunca…) muerta de la pena salio de la enfermeria y fue a la sala comun a buscar a Lavender y Parvati

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Albus..

-Si Minerva- la profesora Macgonagall habia entrado en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledor – tenemos una noticia de ultima hora…

D-Cual es Minerva?-

M- llegara una chica mas…

D-contando las anteriores…?

M-si …seran tres…no dos…

D- no veo ningun problema en que se quede una estudiante mas …todas son bienvenidas…

M- esta bien… informaremos esto antes de la llegada de las chicas…

D- no importara cuando…se enteraran de todas formas…-miro a la Profa. Macgonagall de una manera muy extraña…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

H-CHiCASS!

L y P- quee? (cada una se asomo de un lado de la puerta del baño)

H- Miren la hora…son las docee…

P-yy? Cual es el problema?

L- sii! Cual es?

H- tenemos que estar en el Gran Comedor a las 12:45 y si no estan listas no llegaremos…

L- haber Herm…ven…(fue hacia Hermione ,la agarro del barzo y la condujo al baño)

P-sientate…(la sentaron frente al espejo en una pequeña butaca)

L-vamos a ponerte wpa…

H-chicas…ya lo hicieron una vez…y quede muuuy bien…(se miro en el espejo y sonrio)

P- gracias a nosotras te conseguiste a Malfoy…y gracias a nosotras te conseguiras a uno nuevoo…

H-no creo necesitar uno nuevo (penso en Blaise ;)!)

L- ohh..! la gran Hermione Granger nos oculta algoo?

H- no como creen…pero bueno..hagan su magia..:(les guiño un ojo) Lavander y Parvati se voltearon a ver…y con una sonrisa ambiciosa empezaron su trabajo..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ffffff aaah!- una linda chica de pelo castaño respiraba el aire de Londres…- aire fresco! –dijo cerrando los ojos…

-siii…tanto tiempo en un avión cansa…- la lacia de cabello negro) hablo…- espero llegar pronto a la estacion..

- oh noo! Se nos hace tarde…corran…!- una castaña (clara…muy clara) de pelo en caireles…salio corriendo mientras sus amigas la seguian…

Una vez llegado a la estacion dijo…

-¿Dónde se compran los boletos..?

-No seas tonta…ay que meternos en una pared..o algo asi (la morena confundida)

-mmm saquemos el papelito que nos dieron…- saco un papelito de su mochila- mmm aquí dice.. quee.. mm.. veamos…dicee…: anden recto hacia la barrera entre los andenes 10 y 9…P.D. no tengan miedo de chocar…

-no hay que andar.. ay que correrr..! – dijo la castaña…

Corriero hacia el muroo con los ojos cerrados … una detrás de la otra… sus pensamientos " me voy a matar me voy a matar me voy a matar "…"sii.. que chidoo! Ya era hora…" "ojala y no me salga un chichón en la cabeza.." …

Mas el golpe que todas esperaban nunca llego…en cambio ellas y sus carritos con el equipaje siguieron andando…y ante ellas aparecio una "locomotora" color escarlata un letrero decia… "Expresso Hogwarts exclusivo America 12:15 hrs.."

-ufff… llegamos a tiempo…-dijo una…

-si..jeje …un minuto antes…- dijo otra…

-bueno pues…subamos…antes de que nos deje el tren..jeje- sonrio la ultima y asi las tres chicas desconocidas subieron al tren rumbo al colegio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entre una nube de polvo, sombras, spray para el cabello y demas…Hermione Granger intentaba ver como estaba quedando...

H-déjenme ver!

L-noo! Aun no es tiempo..

P- ahora si.. miratee…

H- ... – shock total…Herm estaba mas bella que nunca.. bueno… informalemente hablando…sus mejillas tenian un ligero tono rosado…delineador negro por adentro del ojo..un poco de rimel transparente para alzar las pestañas…sombras café claro y en los labios un poco de lapiz labial duraznoo…

H-chicas.. ustedes hacen magiaa!

L- jeje .. lo sabemos…

P- miren la horaa!

H- las doce y mediaa! No llegaremos al comedor! - Hermione se levanto apresurada y salio del baño…corriendo tomo su tunica y se la puso…y salio por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas…sin siquiera dejar ver su polvo ante la mirada impresionada de Lavender y Parvati…

Hermione corria a través de los pasillos mirando cada reloj que veia…y no era por que ser Herm la super aplicada Granger sino por que le tocaba mostrarles a las nuevas el colegio.

Por fin llego al Gran Comedor abrio las puertas y entro ante la mirada de todos los presentes… bueno de los hombres presentes…y esq ella se veia muy bien…pero en especial capto la mirada de su mas devotos fans;)!

D- "oh Dios oh Dios!. Por que esta hermosaa! Por que no la puedo tener? Maldita familia ¬¬ … (la miraba embobado)

B- sisisisis! Esa es mi chica.. jeje … que bueno que no lo dije en voz altaa.. o Draco me mata…(trago saliva)… pero …esq es tan hermosaa! … como la amoo!"" DD!

Herm se sento junto a Harry y Ron…

Ha- Hola Herm…

R-hola

H-ah! Hola chicos..!...uff casi llego tarde…

L-holaa! (le dio un corto beso a Ron y se sento junto a el)

P-hola chicos.. (se sento frente a Harry)

H- ya son las 12:45…llegamos justo a tiempo…

P- ya calmate Hermione…te van a salir arrugas….

H-jaja que graciosa…¬¬

PD- Alumnos! Tengo algo que anunciar…al parecer tenemos una estudiante mas …es decir…son tres no dos…y tienen quince minutos para comer antes de que lleguen…asi que …a llenar sus estomagos..(sonriente)

En las mesas aparecieron miles de paltos distintos…carnes..aves..ensaladas…y cosas que comen los magos…Harry y Ron se aventaron encima de los platos mientras Lav y Parv se reian de ellos…pero Hermione solo se encontraba triste…comer le recordaba a Draco…era un gloton …le gustaba comer de todo…sobre todo lo que Herm le preparaba..decia "simplemente delicioso"…pero…el no le volveria …no como antes…ademas…ahora tenia Balise…y lo queria…lo queria mucho …o al menos eso era lo que pensaba…

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la voz del Profesor Dumbledor irrumpio en el Gran Comedor…

PD- ejem…(todos lo voltearon a ver) falta exactamente un minuto para que lleguen nuestras invitadas asi que por favor todos de pie …a los hombres…les pido respeto ante la extraña vestimenta de las visitantes…es un poco "diferente" al que sus compañeras usan…ahora diez segundos para su llegada …silencio…

El GC quedo en completo silencio esperando que las puertas se abrieran y entraran las tan esperadas visitas…terminaron los 10 seg…todos los hombres se asomaron hacia las puertas…

PUFF!

Una nube de humo aparecio frente a la mesa de los profesores…y de ella salieron tres lindas chicas…cada una con botas negras altas…faltada beige de cuadros con tablones y la tipica blusa blanca del uniforme desfajada y la tunica con el emblema de Gryffindor en ella… las chicas tenian miradas sexys y los cabellos agarrados en colas de caballo…altas..pero no tantoo…

Los chicos tenian las bocas hasta el piso y las baba se les caia al mas no poder…

PD- Alumnos y Profesores quiero presentarles a Stella Littleton, Natalie Thomas y Kate Austin las estudiantes de intercambio, les pido sritas. Si pueden presentarse ante todo Hogwarts

-con mucho gusto profesor – contesto la castaña de pelo lacio- Holaa (sonrisa) mi nombre es Stella …y espero que me pueda llevar bien con todos..;)! – su pelo lacio color castaño oscuro, sus ojos cafes, y boca delgada …-soy muy hiperactiva y me encantan los pelirrojos … como tu…(señalo a Ron quien se puso rojo …muy rojo) y bueno creo que es turno de…

-Natalie…pero me pueden decir Natt…-la morena habia dado un paso al frente…uds saben… la del pelo negro …ojos cafes …labios un poco gruesos…y un rostro muy feliz…- puedo decirles que soy muy sociable (sonrisa) y quiero llevarme bien con uds…y pues en los chicos...no tengo preferencias ;)

-y yo soy Kate…y me dicen asi – la del pelo ondulado medio chino..la estañan clara de ojos azules y linda sonrisa hablo…- solo… me quiero llevar bien con uds ..

N- Profesor…nos podemos retirar…?

PD- si claro pero antes… quiero presentarles a la Srita. Hermione Granger…-Herm se levanto y camino hacia ellas…- ella les enseñara el colegio para que no se pierdan y les mostrara su habitación…

H- claro …

S- bueno pues vamonos…

Las chicas salieron del comedor seguidas por las miradas de los chicos…

K- podemos ir primero al cuarto?

H- por que? "porque se visten asii? Que raras!"

N- nos queremos cambiar…no me agrada andar en minifalda por todo el colegio…

H- entonces porq se las pusieron…?(confusa)

K-alguien nos obligo…(miradas asesinas hacia Stella..)

S-quee?

K y N- ¬¬

H- jajajaj okok…vengan las llevare…miren tienen que pasar por aquí (las escaleras de marmol y varios pasillos)…y no se olviden de que las escaleras cambian de lugar asi que rapido suban…y ahora les presento a la señora gorda…

SG- contraseña…

H-_Caput Draconis _…ella nos pide la contraseña para entra a la sala comun…(las chicas entraron )…miren suban por estas escaleras…dan al dormitorio de las chicas…

N- y las otras?

H-al de chicos…encontraran sus maletas al pie de sus camas…anden cámbiense..y luego seguimos con el recorrido…

Luego de 5 min. De espera las chicas salieron con unos jeans ajustados y blusas sueltas..

H-vengan les enseñare la cocina-

Fueron a la cocina… y justo cuando entraron..dos chicos eren servidos por los elfos domesticos…uno pelirrojo y otro moreno..eran Harry y Ron..

S-wow..! quien es el pelirrojo…-pregutno insinuante y fue y se puso a coquetear con Ron- holaa… yo soy Stella …no nos conocemos..

R-noo..- movio la cabeza de derecha a izquierda

S-aa ..pero si eres el del Gran Comedor…(le guiño un ojo;) )..-ron se sonrojo- miraa tu cara combina con tu pelo…-se puso a jugar con su pelo mientras Kate se quedo pasmada al ver a Harry…

K-quien es el moreno ..?

H-aa esee… es Harry…HARRYY! Alguien quiere conocerte!

Harry se acerco hacia Kate…

Ha- holaa! Soy Harry …Harry Potter…

K-Harry Potter? Wow.. eres mas wpo en personaa.. siempre quise conocerte..

Ha- bueno pues..gracias..

N- ashh.. podemos irnos.. no me gustan las cocinas…ademas..ya me hartaron con su coqueterio y quiero terminar de ver el castillo..

S-solo si los chicos nos acompañan…

Ha y R – claroo… (con sonrisas en las caras..) Salieron de las cocinas y Herm le susurro a Ron … tienes novia… a la que ron solo contestoo..shhh..!

H-Buenoo..ahora les enseñare las mazmorras…aquí tomamos la clase pociones…-justo cuando les enseñaban las aulas…Blaise aparecio por el pasillo..

N- oh dioss! Oh dioss! Quien es esee?

H- quien quee q pasaa?...aa …. Ese.. es Blaisee…

N- lo quiero conocer… hablale.. pliss…

H..jeje ..okok…BLAISEE!

Blaise fue a donde las chicas y saludo a Herm..por su parte Natalie estaba nerviosa..

B- que paso Herm?

H- quiero presentarte a una amiga…ella es.. Natalie…supongo que ya la conociste..-Blaise saludo a Natt…

B- si…ya tuve el placer…eres de las extranjeras noo?

N- sii…esoty conociendo el castillo..

B- que bueno…si quieres te lo puedo terminar de mostra..

N-si me encan…

H- Blaise… no tienes algo que hacer?-herm estaba algo molesta..(obvias razones)

B-ee.. noo..

H- sii..tienes que ir a la bi-bli-o-te-ca

B-noo..

H-sii..

B-noo

N-Herm…creo que Blaise no tiene nada que hacer…vamos.. veamos el castillo…

B-si…Herm..tu puedes ir con Harry y Ron…y su club de fanss..

H-quee?- Herm tenia la boca mas abierta que nada..

La castaña se quedo ay parada.. mientras los morenos se alejaban por el pasillo platicando y riendo..Hermione se fue toda enojada hacia donde estaban Harry, Ron, Kate y Stella..

H-por que no nos vamos a la sala comun?

Ha- me parece una perfecta idea…asi puedo platicar mas con Kate..- sonrisas..

R- si vamos.. que te parece ela? …

S- muy bien

H- ya tiene hasta apodos? Que raros son..

Los 5 caminaron hacia la sala comun…4 muy tranquilos pero una estaba pensando en como reprocharle a cierto chico ojiverde el coqueteo con una de sus nuevas amigas…"mm veamos le dire.. mm.. nose que le diree S! mm pero lo pensare y me quejare… como me hace estoo… simplemente me trato como otra mas.. como una …aa! Mientras Natt no me lo quitee .. no hay problemaa.."

Llegaron al retrato..

SG- contraseña..

Ha-_ Caput Draconis_

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones… Harry y Kate estaban muy entretenidos y Stella y Ron solo esperaran que llegaran Lavender para que se conocieran (S y L).

Esctuvieron sentados platicando durantes horas y horas…y Herm solo veia el reloj…y que el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y Natalie no aprecia…la castaña se empezo a preocupar "y si ahora le gusta Natt.. no … no es posible..la acaba de conocer… y le pasa como a …"

-Draco…-susurro y una lagrima cayo..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

B-jajajaj enserio..

N- Natt sii…es enserio..

Parece que Nat y Blaise se la pasaban muy bien.. ahora se encontraban sentados en el arbol del lago..

B-pero como es.?

N- como es que?

B- america..

N- aaa… america buenoo..yo vengo de Veracruz…eso esta en Mexico..

B- mexico ..si ..eh oido hablar de mexico..dicen que tiene palyas muy bonitas…y chavas muy bellas…y eso no lo dudo..(miro a Natt..que se puso roja)

N-pues gracias…es …muy bonito..te despiertas por la mañana y puedes ver el amanercer reflejado en el mar..el sol.. las nubes..la combinación de colores del cielo…es hermosoo..el lago me recuerda a la playaa.. la gentee.. verla corriendo en las mañanas disfrutabdo del aire fresco..las fiestas por la nochee..

B- wow.. algún dia conocere mexico… ire a visitarte.. te parece?

N-jajaja…si cuando quieras..

B- gracias..

N- empieza a hacer frio no crees..?

B-ven …(le paso el brazo por el hombre)

N- gracias..

B-ahora solo miremos el atardecer..

Los chicos miraron el hermoso atradecer mientras la magia de la Luna hacia su efecto en ellos..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AAAHH! DONDEE ESTAN!- Hermione estaba desperada…su "novio" estaba con una de sus nuevas amigas y no habia vuelto…eras las 8 de la noche (no tan tarde) pero hacia horas que los habia visto desaparecer en las mazamorras..

Herm empezaba a volverse loca…iba de aquí para alla por todo la sala comun ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros… que la veian como la una deseperada.. (obvio) jejeje…entonces se abrio el retrato de la Señora Gorda…alguien entraba …Mione (odio ponerle asi pero si no se repite mucho el nombre) se giro…yy…

H- aa...Parvatii…eres tu…

P-ay..que alegria te da vermee… gracias..

H-noo.. no es esoo.. es que esperaba a Natalie..

P- a sii..estab ligando con Balise..en el arbol del lago..estaban abrazados…es muy pronto pero digo q esos dos tienen "chispa"..

H- chispa? Como que "chispa"- dijo incredulaa..

P-bueno…creo q en algun futuro tendran algo.

H- como crees? Esos doss! Si apenas se conoceen!

P-yo diria que estas celosaa..

H-QUEE! YOO! Jaja….noo ¬¬

P- mm entonces.. porque te enojas..

H-yoo? Enojarme.? Nunca!

P- jaja claroo..como tu digas..

El retrato se volvio a abrir..

P-hablando del rey de Roma…

N-holaa!

H- holaa ¬¬..

N-estas enojada Herm..?

H- QUE NO ESTAOY ENOJADAA! QUE PARTE DE NO! ES LA QUE NO CAPTAN! AAGGHH! - subio las escaleras entro a su habitación y la cerro de un portazo..

N-fue algo que yo dije?

P-no see.. (alzo los hombros)..

Natt y Parvati se quedaron un rato mas platicando en la sala comun…luego subieron al dormitorio..

P-jajajaja

N-jajaj y luego Blaise.. blablablaa.. abrieron la puerta y entraron- jeje siy BLaise… aa .. hola Herm..- la saludo con una sonrisa-

H-hola..-simplemente la ignoro.. y siguió acostada en su cama leyendo la ravitsa "Corazon de Bruja"…

P-herm.. pense que no te gustaba esa revistaa…

H- no me gusta.. es que no hay nada mejor que hacer…

N-estas enojada?

H- noo… estoy super feliz porque una de mis amigas me robo a mi novioo!

P- TUUUU! Y BLAISEE?

H- "NOO! LO ARRUINEE!" eeh Blaisee..? noo … jejeje.. este.. en realidad .. me gusta Seamus…

N-no se ni quien es Seamus..

P-AAAH! Herm! Porque no me lo habias dichoo!

H- Sshhhhhh! ES UN SECRETOO!

P- esta bn.. no digo nada si le dices a Lavender…

H- okok..

N-oiee.. y mis amigas..?

H- q nosotras no somos? ..

N-noo.. jejeje si lo son.. me refieroo.. a las otras..

H- si lo se…pues Kate salio con Harry .. y Stella.. no see.. estab con Ron y Lavender.. de mal tercioo.. jajaja..

P- que les parece si hacemos pijamadaa?

N- perfecto..

H- pues pongámonos las pijamas!

Las tres se pusieron sus pijamas …(imagínenselas como quieran)..y se sentaron en sus respectivas camas.. dispuestas a contarse los chismes.. y en el caso de Parvati.. averiguar como es que a Herm le empezo a gustar Seamos.. y como fue que supero a Malfoy…

Después de platicar por mas de dos horas Parvati decidio hacerle la pregunta a Herm…

P- oye Hermione..

H-siii?

P-como es q superaste a Draco?

H- ……

N-Herm?

H-ee.. este..yoo..

P- tuu?

H- eeh pues yoo…simplemente me empece a fijar en Seamus…el es diferente …a los demas.. sii.. esoo.. es diferente..

Parvati y Natalie se vieron con cara de aja si .. y pensaron que era mejor no decirle nada a Hermione …

H-bueno creo que es hora de dormir…

N-ay noo!

H- no sii.. mañana empiezas las clases y tienes que estar descansadaa…

N- (refunfuñando se metio a las sabanas)

H-tu tambien Parvati…nosotras tambien tenemos clases..

P-ash esta bien- tambien se acosto..

Hermione apago la luz y se durmió.. bueno.. todas se durmieron.. (y Stella, Lavender y Kate aun no llegaban)…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Para..necesito aire…

-noo jajaja- la volvio a besar…

Dos muchachos se besaban apasionadamente en una de las aulas vacias..

-no para..

-no Pansy.. quiere besarte..quiero tacarte…quiero muchas cosas..

P-noo hoy noo… ya es demasiado me voyy…

-no esperaa…

-lo siento wpoo..pero luego recibiras tu premio…

Pansy dejo al chico …y el simplemente se quedo ahí parado…observando a la perfecta mujer con la que acababa de estar… se arrepentia de lo que estaba haciendo..pero tenia que hacerlo.. y ya no habia vuelta atrás..

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Holaa! Como estan? … jeje spero que bien… mil gracias por los reviews..ojala y dejen mas… siento no haberles dicho con quien estaba Pansy pero es necesario no decirlo.. este cap no tiene mucha accion pero es para que el trecero quede bien.. pronto lo subiere.. y mil gracias a todos! Mil besoss ! **

**REVIEWSS! DD! **

**Karen Lawrence wrotehere! **


	3. L mistery dl lbrinto y la dsparcion d H

**efrentandO el destinO!**

**Cap. 3 " El misterio del laberinto y la desaparición de Harry"**

**Disclaimer:**

Un wpo chico de pelo azabache se encuentra admirándose en el espejo…

H- aah Harry Potter…eres muy wpo ;)!

K-….

H- sii..! y eres 100 de la diosa J.K Rowling..

K-eeh Harry.. esta hablando solo?

H-yoo? Noo…

K- ¬¬ eeh.. sii.. Harry.. sii..

_Pansy dejo al chico …y el simplemente se quedo ahí parado…observando a la perfecta mujer con la que acababa de estar… se arrepentia de lo que estaba haciendo..pero tenia que hacerlo.. y ya no habia vuelta atrás.._

**3**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

clapclap las pisadas de un chico corriendo resonaban en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts , no pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y ya hacia un rato que estaba fuera, habia ido a buscar a Harry … lo vio salir hace un par de horas, aunque le parecio tonto, decidio seguirlo…ahora no lo encontraba… le perdio el rastro justo después de doblar un pasillo… cuando el lo hizo solo encontro una pared..horriblemente adornada por el retrato de gnomo…un espantoso gnomo… asi que se dio por vencido y se fue… pero al regresar se perdio, siendo otra victima mas del miedo que se apodera de ti durante un noche oscura, y con una tormenta azotando las ventanas iluminadas por los rayos y truenos los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo… su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada al encontrase con mas y mas pasillos desconocidos... y entonces se detuvo…

-Quien esta ahii!... no me asustas… sal…SAAAL!... y pelea.. como un hombree… (lo utlimo casi en susurro) hhh… hhh.. – voletaba para todos lados… pero no veia a nadie… BRUMP! - AAHH!.. uff.. calmatee.. solo eraa.. solo era un trueno… te estas volviendo loco… vamos… hay que llegar pronto a la sala común…

Siguió corriendo…viendo las sombras, las estatuas y todo lo que le parecia horroroso… y pensaba "es solo un sueño…es solo un sueño..sigue corriendo.." pero ya ni eso era consuelo para sus cansadas piernas…Hogwarts se habia convertido en un laberinto para el … giraba, corria , lo mejor que le podia pasar era que Filch lo encontrara, incluso el Snape, con tal de que lo llevara a su habitación, cualquier castigo seria la gloria en ese momento…

-Pss…

-Quien esta ahí?... sal que no te tengo miedoo… -saco su varita de la tunica – sal… puedo pelear contigo…

-No es necesario… -hablo una voz tenebrosa – _Petrificus totalus_

Intento correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde.. sus piernas no le respondian, no sus brazos… sentia como su cuerpo se congelaba , mientras el o la culpable se alejaba corriendo y desaparecia por entre los pasillos…

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

-Ron…Ron Ron despiertaa… RON!

Lentamente abrio los ojos , mientras aprecia la imagen borrosa de Hermione…

R-Hermionee….

H- Oh Dioss! Esta despertandooo! …(estaba arrodillada junto a su cama)

R- eeh? Que pasoo ?

L- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

R- Lavender! (intento sentarse en la cama)

Lavender acaba de entrar corriendo en la enfermeria..

L- Oh Ronniee! Estas bien .. que paso?

R- este… no lo se.. ..solo recuerdo los pasillos.. y los truenos.. y .. .yy.. un laberinto.. si.. un laberinto.. era como Hoqwarts.. eran los pasillos.. pero no los conocia y era como un laberinto y luego alguien aprecio.. de entre las sombras si.. yy…eraa.. era…

H- como era Ron? Tenemos que encontrar al culpable de todo esto…

R- no lo recuerdo.. no lo vi.. lo vi huir.. pero no le vi el rostro… pero no se preocupen.. igual y solo tenia miedo de que dijera que estab despierto hasta tarde…pero como me encotraron?..

H-bueno pues veras..

**FLASH BACK**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

K- no solo es eso Ron…

N- si, es mucho mas serioo…

S- no lo creeras cuando lo escuches… (se sento en una de las mesitas)

Las 3 chicas nuevas acababan de llegar.. con el unifrome.. un poco modificado.. traian minifaldas.. y .. un poco de ropa .. ¿ajustadaa?

N- sin comentarios.. Stella nos obligo…

R- oh… bueno pero no creo que se tan serio ..

N-sabes cuanto tiempo estuviste dormido…

R- noo

S-tres dias…

N- y no solo es eso…

Kate empezo a llorar…

H- que sucede Kate?

N-Harry desaparecio…

H, R y L- QUEE?

K- el estaba conmigo… en la torre de Astronomía.. viendo las estrellas.. de repente nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.. como un hechizo… cuando desperte aun era temprano … y Harry no estaba…y lo busque por todas partes.. y sniff… no lo encontre.. Filch me ayudo a buscarlo…y no esta…

H- Avisaste a Dumbledore?

N-sii… y lo peor… (se recargo en una de las camas de efrente)

S- no sabemos que se lo llevo…

R- entonces no fue alguien…

N- (movio la cabeza hacia los lados) noo…

K- según Dumbledor… es magia negra… alguien aquí la practica… nadie nunca habia burlado la seguridad del colegio ..

S- ademas.. estuve buscando en la biblioteca…lo que realmente te paso fue un hechizo _laberintus_…

L- un queee? Haber.. que es esoo? Que ataco a mi Ronniee..?

H- un hechizo _laberintus_? ( se levanto de donde estaba)

N- es un antiguo hechizo que utilizaban los magos de la Edad Media…

K- y los hechiceros del antiguo Egipto..

N- para esconder sus tesoros de los saqueadores…

K- el hechizo se pone en un lugar en específico…y cuando alguien o algo pasa por ahí

S- el lugar se convierte en un laberinto , unica y específicamente para el… se pierde entre los corredores hasta volverse loco… pero esto es magia negra… ¿durante cuanto tiempo estuviste perdido, antes del ataque

R- unos 10 minutos..

N- esto esta mal, muy mal…

H- por que?

N- no cualquiera puede hacer un _laberi_ntus tan poderoso, si quien ataco a Ron no lo hubiera encontrado el seguiria perdido en el laberinto…

K- hay dos tamaños de laberintos.. el de 3 min… y…

S- el de toda la eternidad…

L- ohh dios mioo!

R-por que solo hay de tres minutos y de toda la eternidad?

N-por que solo son necesarios tres minutos para volverte loco..

H- como es que Ron pudo salir de el?

N- la unica forma de salir de el es usando la magia, hasta el mas sencillo de los hechizos te saca, pero como el laberinto obtiene la forma del lugar en que te encuetras nunca te enteras de que estas hechizado…

K-alguien anoche sabia del hechizo…

H-tal vez quien lo que se llevo a Harry conjuro el hechizo para que..

S- noo.. solo un mago puede conjurarlo

N- el que encontro a Ron , fue el que conjuro el hechizo, pero se perdio igual que tu (miro a Ron), tal vez al que buscaban no era a ti, era a Harry, pero ya que te entrometiste en su camino y el necesitaba salir te petrifico…

H- entonces .. el hechizo se rompio…

K- pero Harry esta adentro…

L- como podemos estar seguras de eso?

R-ejem.. seguros..

L- como podemos estar SEGUROS de eso?

S- no, no podemos… pero no esta en ningun lugar…

H-Dumbledor dijo que _algo_ se llevo a Harry no _alguien_

S- tal vez quien queria deshacerse de el no queria ser descubierto…pudo haber echo que alguna bestia se lo llevara..

L- pudo ser un troll..

K-un elfo doméstico..

H-un centauro..

R- una araña gigante!

N- o incluso un hombre lobo…

K-HARRYY! (rompió en llanto)

H-calma Kate… aun no lo sabemos..

N- lo unico que se es que debemos encontrar a Harry… y rapido…

S- necesitamos saber donde esta el hechizo _laberintus…_(todas voltearon a ver a Ron)

L- Ronnie … cielo.. donde te perdiste?... donde empezaste a no reconocer nada?

R- después de perder el rastro dee…

K- el rastro de quien?

R- el cuadro del gnomo…(susurro)

H- donde esta eso?

B- yo se…

Blaise acababa de llegar …entro corriendo en la enfermeria..

H-Blaise!

B-jeje… holaa…

N- hola Blaise (se acerco a saludarlo ) y bien .. donde esta el retrato del gnomo…

B-en el 5to piso…solo siganme…

N-tu eres tan listo…

H- ¬¬

L- aun tenemos un problema…

K-cual?

L-no podemos dejar solo a Ron..

S-es cierto …el culpable puede regresar…

SP- es no sera problema chicos…

B-Señora Pomfrey

SP- no se que esten tramando.. ni quieron saberlo.. Srita. Granger…Sr. Zabini… veo que hoy no estan tan ocupados..(sonrojo en su caras y miradas de "que onda" por parte de los demas)… como el Sr. Weasley ya esta despierto ..se puede ir…

El pelirrojo se levanto de la cama..

SP- pero antes.. debes de tomar un poco de medicina…

Saco de un pequeño closet un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un liquido color azul turquesa dentro..

R- que asco.. parece moco azull…no me lo tomare..

SP- si no se lo toma.. no sale de aquí…

A regañadientes Ron se lo tomo …

R-ascooo…

L-pobrecitoo.. venque te doy un besitoo… iuuuukk.. sabes horriblee…

S-jajaja .. es el moco azul…

B- vamonos ..

N-si .. no hay tiempo que perder..

Salieron de la enfermeria a toda velocidad.. rumbo al pasillo del 5to piso.. al retrato del gnomo… donde tenian las esperanzas de encontrar a Harry…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Holaaa! Mil perdones por la tardanza.. pero mi internet no sirve ((( y no tnia forma de subir los caps.. pero con todo el tiempo libre de las vacaciones me puse a pensar y a inspirarme con canciones y cosas asi para seguir escribiendo los caps.. se que este estuvo muy corto.. pero pss era necesario dejarlo hasta ahí… buenoo.. si tienen alguna duda pregúntenla.. y depende de cual se la respuesta les contestoo , por cierto, no existe el hechizo laberintos yo me lo invente jeje, buenoo .. muchoss besos byebyebyee..!**

**Karen Lawrence wrotehere!**


	4. El laberinto

**efrentandO el destinO!**

**Cap. 4 "El laberinto"**

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling.. y de la Warner exepto Kate, Natalie y Stella… y el hechizo _laberintus_.. bueno ya saben todo lo demas…

_B- vamonos .._

_N-si .. no hay tiempo que perder.._

_Salieron de la enfermeria a toda velocidad.. rumbo al pasillo del 5to piso.. al retrato del gnomo… donde tenian las esperanzas de encontrar a Harry…_

**4**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

N-por que la enfermeria tiene que estar hasta abajoo.. y el 5to piso…

S-en el 5to pisoo?

N- sii..

Todos estaban cansados del subir y bajar escaleras, ya que las muy juguetonas intercambiaban lugares muy muy seguido durante su ascenso…

B- vamos chicas solo faltan unos cuantos escalones…

H- este sii Blaise.. se llaman 2 escaleras mas…

R- bueno entonces apurense…

Subieron corriendo lo ultimo que les faltaba.. hasta llegar al 5to piso..

K- uff.. y ahora que? Hacia donde?

B- bueno.. eso si no lose… solo sabia que estaba en el 5to piso…

TODOS- ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬

B- quee?

R- reconosco este pasillo.. el gnomo debe estar al final y a la izquierda…

L- esta seguro cielo?

R- mas que seguro…

Ron comenzo a correr y todos tuvieron que correr detrás de el …y justo como el habia dicho.. en el ultimo pasillo del 5to piso.. a la izq… estaba .. el retrato de un espantoso gnomo ..

R- eres tuu.. horrible gnomo…

L-AAAH!...

Los demas corrieron y dieron la vuelta al pasillo…

H- que pa..

S-oh dios es horrible!

N- tienes granos en los granos.. y pelos en los granos de los granos…

K-y una nariz enorme.. y..

L-AAAAHH!

H- que asco…

N- no veo que pase nada…

S-nada en lo absoluto..

H- no se habra acabado ya el hechizo?

N-no.. el hechizo puede durar milenios…lo que no se es cuanto dura este…

R-entonces.. que hacemos?

K- volver …y buscar algo que nos de una pista de cuanto dura esto..

B- no creo que necesitemos volver.. miren..

EL gnomo del retrato habia empezado a moverse…

GM-perdon… pero no pude evitar oirlos..(con una voz chillona)… peor creo que puedo ayudarlos…

L- enserio? Como?

GM- ayer.. vino alguien a verme… no pude verlo.. traia una capucha.. una negra…y me dijo algo..

**FLASH BACK**

Desconocido- Hey gnomo..

GM- quien eres tu y que haces aquí?

D- ay que lindo... no te sientes solo..? en esta noche tan tenbrosa.. (un rayo relampagueo)

GM- no en realidad.. llevo muchos años solo..

D-yo puedo ayudarte … puedo pasar el resto de tu vida contigo.. pero.. tienes que hacer un favor primero..

GM- no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con un desconocido… pero puedo hacerte un favor… solo si eso te aleja de mi..

D-como quieras.. solo me facilitaras el trabajoo..escucha.. esto es lo que pasa.. voy a poner un hechizo aquí… pero necesito mantenerlo por 5 dias.. solo 5

GM- y en que puedo ayudarte yo?

D- este hechizo solo tiene 2 tipos.. el de 3 min. O el de toda la eternidad… pero yo e encontrado una forma de mantenerlo por el tiempo que yo quiera..

GM- y … en que puedo ayudarte yo? (impaciente)

D- dejame terminar gnomo! La unica forma de mantenerlo sin que se cierre mientras estoy dentro es recitando el hechizo cada 3 min.. durante los proximos 5 dias.. hay es donde entras tu.. como no tienes nada que hacer.. pense que podrias ayudarme..

GM- esta bien.. pero.. como sabre cada cuanto tengo que decirlo..?

D- te dare un reloj especial.. sonara cada vez que tengas que decir el conjuro y cuando pase la ultima vez.. desaparecera..

GM- mm esta bien… si eso te mantiene lejos de mi.. lo hare…

D-perfecto…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

GM-Y entonces dijo un hechizo en una lengua extraña y desaparecio por el pasillo..

N- entonces dura 5 dias..

K-tenemos 2 para encontrar a Harry…

S-creo que es mas que suficiente..

R- no… yo estuve 10 min hay dentro.. y casi me vuelvo loco.. uds creen que en 2 dias no les pasara nada?..

H- no si estamos todos juntos..

B- sera menos la locura..

R- perdónenme pero yo no vuelvo a entrar…

L- Ronnie.. peroo.. y yo quee?

S- es mejor que se quede afuera.. asi .. si no salimos el puede ir a buscar ayuda..

L- tienes razon..

R- te amo nena.. (le susurro al oido y le dio un beso)

L- yo tambien..

N- debemos encontrar la entrada.. y cuando veas por donde desaparecemos.. RON! (el pelirrojo esta muy ocupado "despidiendose" de Lavender)

R- que quee?

N- cuando veas por donde desaparecemos… evitas la entrada y asi te vas y le explicas todo a Dumbledor

R- si mama…

N- ¬¬

H- muy bien vamonos..

B- por donde?

S- no lo se.. pero hay que averiguarlo..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

L- tranquilo Draco..no pasa nada..

D- que me tranquilice! Que no pasa nada! QUE NO PASA NADAA? Como quieres que este tranquilo si mi novia anda por ahí besuqueándose con mi mejor amigoo!

Y eso era cierto …pero no del todo, a) Herm si estaba con Blaise, pero no besuqueándose.. y b) se encontraban en la "supermision" de encontrar a Harry en un laberinto…

D- vamos Lindsay.. si el no esta aquí .. y ella no esta.. estan juntos HACIENDO QUIEN SABE QUEE!

L-bueno pero eso no lo sabes… o sii…es decir.. puede estar.. haciendo un trabajo o algoo..

D- y tu me crees tonto o que?... crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la mira el? Que no se separaron ni un instante durante el tiempo que Ron lleva en la enfermeria?

L- por eso estan juntos.. por que son amigos de Ron..

D-cierto deben estar en la enfermeria.. vamos…

Jalo a Lindsay del brazo y salio corriendo a la enfermeria…

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

N- chicos lo encontre!

B- la entradaa?

N- no… mi arete…

Todos- ¬¬ ¬¬

Natt se acerco para recoger su arete perdido , que se encontraba en un la esquina antes de doblar al pasillo del 5to piso …

N- AAAHHH!

S- oh cielos NATT!..

H- desaparecio…

B- al final si encontro la entradaa..

K- entonces .. entremos..

L- byebye Ronnie.. (se acerco y le dio un beso a Ron)

R- bye preciosaa…

Un por uno fueron entrando al hechizo …mientras Ron los observaba y se despedia con la mirada… una vez que todos entraron fue el turno de Ron, debia ir a buscar a Dumbledor..

GM-bueno ya vete no?

R-ay.. q simpatico… pues ni quien quiesiera estar aquí..adios..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

D- HERMIONEEE!

Draco abrio de golpe las puertas de la enfermeria.. y se quedo atonito al ver que Herm no estaba..luego entro Lindsay jadeando y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, como lo hace cualquiera que esta cansado… y miraron desde la entrada la estancia vacia..

L- no esta…

D- noo! En serio! Si no me dices no me doy cuentaa..(Lindsay lo vio con mirada asesina) esta con ese maldito animal traicionero ... ¬¬

L- como lo sabes? Puede que solo los estes juzgando mal… ademas tu eres de los que hablan por hablar…

D-callate Lindsay .. que manera de apoyar..

L- Draco Draco Draco… (dijo meneando la cabeza) no se supone que tu no la quieres y todo esoo? Ese es el plan noo? No lo olvides o puede pasar algo que no quieras…

D- shhh… callate …(empezo a hablar en voz baja) se cual es el plan.. y cual es la manera de recuperarla… pero eso no es punto…Blaise sabe que todavía la amoo…la amo con toda mi alma… y aun asi me traiciono.. como es que no me lo dijo? Maldito…pero aun asi.. necesito encontrarla.. para estar seguros..

L-seguross? Eso me suena a manada..

D- mm .. seguroo.. ahora.. donde pueden estar?

-yo see…

D- quien?.. oh…weasley…

Para que entiendan.. Ron estaba caminando por todo el colegio buscando a Dumbledor.. por que le dijeron que no estaba en su oficina… mientras lo buscaba paso por la enfermeria donde oyo una interesante platica entre el rubio y la morena… asi que al medio entender lo que pasaba decidio ayudarlo..

L-tuu? Nos quieres ayudar.. es decir.. quieres ayudar a Draco?

R- la verdad noo.. pero es por Hermione.. asi que lo hare.. te dire donde esta…y te explicare lo que pasa…pero tu me tienes que explicar primero que es lo que esta pasando en realidad…

D-conferencia..

Draco y Lindsay se alejaron unos cuantos pasos de Ron.. y discutieron el hecho de contarle al pelirrojo por unos minutos.. hasta que por fin se decidieron..

D- esta bien te diremos..

L-pero con una condición..

D-no puedes decirle nada a nadie.. menos a Hermione…

L-yyy.. tendras que ayudarnos…

R- esta bien.. empiecen..tengo mucho tiempo…

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

Stella salio volando y cayo en un pasillo que desconcocia … o en un lugar con varios de ellos.. enfrente de ella habia uno.. a la derecha tambn.. igual que a la izquierda y atrás…todo decorado como los pasillos de Hogwarts…con estatuas y cuadros de gente que se mueve… alfombras …mármol.. etc.etc.

S-ayy.. que me cayo encimaa?

K-yooo.. ayy

S-ayy.

B-lo siento..auchh…

H-perdon…quitense ahí vien aaauuu..

L-je.. perdon..

S-quitensee todos de encimaaa!

H-uh si..

B-ciertoo..

L-perdon..

K- bueno .. donde esta Natalie?

S- no see …. Hay que encontralaa yaaa.

H- hay que buscarla.. pero tenemos que separarnos.. la buscaremos en parejas.. pero..alguien que se ofresca a ir solo..o sola.. hasta que encontremos a Natalie..

S-yo..yo voy solaa..

H- mm estas segura.. Blaisee no prefeririass t..

S-noo.. voy yo.. se que si la desaparecida fuera yo.. ella tambien se ofreceria..

H-esta bien.. veamos.. Lavender y Kate.. Tu sola.. y yo con Blaisee…ahora todos elijan un pasillo.. y vayan hacia el (las otras tres chicas se dirijeron hacia el pasillo que habian elegido..

H-entre… aunque va a quedar un pasillo sin revisar..

b- yo lo revisoo..

H-pero entonces..

S-noo… vayan uds 2 voy a dejar un marca .. para poder regresar.. si no la encuentro reviso el otro..

H-nono.. ahorita nos arreglamos.. ahora.. uds.. entren..

Las chicas entraron por su respectivos pasillos y se perdieron en la oscuridad.. dejando a Blaise y a Herm solos.. tantantantaaan

H-bueno Blaise ahora tu y yoo.. vamos a..

No pudo terminar la oracion por que Blaise la habia tomado con fuerza y la acorralo contra la pared mientras la besaba con pasión y desesperación a la vez… al principio la castaña trato de quitárselo de encima, pues estaba consiente de que debian encontrar a Harry..pero luego le siguió el juego..

El moreno le quito la tunica para luego empezar a desabrochar la blusa de ella… de su boca paso al cuello…mientras de Herm intentaba quitarle la camisa a Blaise… hasta que lo logro.. y el tambien… se quedaron viendo por unos segundos… el solo con su pantalones.. dejando ver su perfecto abdomen y ella con un sostén negro con encaje… que la hacia ver muy sexy.. Blaise se moria nada mas de ver las perfectas curvas de su novia… se hizo para atrás.. y entoces.. aunque no lo crean.. Hermione corrio hacia el y le salto encima.. tirandolo al suelo..

B-ese lado tuyo no lo conocia..

H-ay muchas cosas que no conoces de mi..

Dicho eso lo beso con locura.. el moreno paso al escote de Herm ... entonces empezo a jugar con el broche desu bra..

H- no te atrevas..

B- por que no?

H-no lo hagas..

B- lo voy a hacerr..

H-prefiero quitarme la falda primeroo..

B- pues hazlo y yo te veoo..

H- noo.. si yo me quito la falda tu te quitas los pantalones..

B- me parece bien..

H- pero tu primeroo..

B-mm como quieras..

H-yo te veoo…

Y en medio de su rara forma de jugar "tu las traes" o "tu no las traes" un grito desgarrador resono en todo el laberinto…

B- Natalie…-susurro

H- vergüenza me doy a mi misma!.. todas estan buscandola..a ella y a Harry.. y yo aquí a punto de hacerlo contigoo.. (se paro de golpe y empezo a buscar su ropa)

B- ya anda.. ponte la ropa y vamos a buscarla…(se levanto tambien)

H- ja.. tu tambien.. vamos apurate…

B-espero que este bien..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

N- HARRY!

Ha- NATALIEE!

N- Oh dios mioo que te pasoo?

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar y a caer sobre su rostro..Harry estaba atado a una pared de piedra… sobre un escenario.. por las muñecas y los tobillos.. a los lados de la pared , que era un poco mas ancha y mas larga que Harry.. habia unas antorchas gigantes.. y detrás de la pared.. no habia nada.. solo oscuro.. negro. No se veia nada..unas cuantas escaleras separaban a Natalie de la tarima donde estaba Harry.. pero el Harry que conocemos.. era un Harry moretoneado , con la ropa rota, sangrado y con un enorme rasguño en sobre todo su pecho…

Nat subio corriendo las escaleras y empezo por desatarle los pies..

N- Harry que te pasoo? (lloraba)

Ha- Nat dejame tienes que irte…

N- no me ire sin ti Harry… y menos aquí… parece ofrenda a un animal..

Ha- eso es lo que soy.. tienes que salir de aquí..

N-quee!

Ha- atrás de mi .. hay un dragón..un enorme dragón negro..

N- entonces con mayor razón DEBO y TENGO que sacarte de aquí…

Ha- no tienes que huir..

N-NO! Y no me lo pidas de nuevo que menos me ire! No te voy a dejar aquí !

Nat ya habia terminado de desatarle los pies.. y empezo con las manos..

N- no me falta mucho … tranquilo..

Ha- una vez que termines tenemos que salir de aquí.. y te explicare todo..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

D-estas seguro que es aquí..

R- sii.. por el rincón..

L-no estoy segura Draco.. debemos hacerle caso a Weasley?

D-si.. es amigo de Herm..ademas si nos engaña.. tenemos muchos contactos..

R-(cara de odio) entren..

D-pero tu vienes con nosotros …

R- no.. tengo que avisarle a Dumbledor..

L-te esperaremos aquí.. tienes 10 min..si no regresas…

D-te las veras con Slytherin..

Ron trago saliva y salio corriendo a buscar a Dumbledor

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

L-Dios Kate.. tengo mucho miedo.. extraño a Ron..

K- vamos Lav.. tu puedes.. solo ay que pasear por aquí…y yaa.. has ido pintando la pared con la varita..

L- sii..

K-entonces no tenemos d que preocuparnos ven.. dame un abrazo.. (se abrazaron)

L-creo que no tienes razon.. (sus ojos se abrieron y su voz se volvio temblorosa)

K-por quee?

L-volteate..

K-ay dios.. un troll..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

H-que te vayas por ahii!

B-noo!

H-aaaah! Me vas a sacar canas verdeess!

B-no me voy a ir y dejarte sola, no, no señor..

H-mira Blaise si tu no te vas por ese pasillo, _YO_ me voy a ir por ese pasillo te guste o no.. y si es necesario lo voy a hechizar para que no puedas pasar…

B-esta bien.. pero entra tu primero..

H-y para que cuando no me de cuenta entres detrás de mi? Noo..

B-Herm..

H- Blaise! Hay dos vidas en juego!..

B-esta bien..bye.. (se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla)

H- bye…

El moreno se aproximo a uno de los pasillos.. volteo a ver a Herm por ultima vez y entro en el .. igual que las chicas.. se perdio en la oscuridad… al verlo desaparecer.. la castaña entro por el otro pasillo.. sin saber lo que le esperaba..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

Natalie seguia luchando contra las ataduras, mientras Harry se retorcia de dolor…

N-Harry tranquilo..

Ha- aaaaahh!

N-Harry que te pasa?

Ha-siento.. que me quemoo.. por dentro!

N-no te preocupes ya voy ya voy…,

Ha-aaah!

Natt no podia usar la magia.. por que saldria del laberinto y los demas no sabrían que ya encontro a Harry y seguirian en el laberinto buscandolos a los dos..

N-lo logre..

Ha- au..(harry cayo al piso)

N-vamos Harry tenemos que irnos de aquí..

Ha- si vamonos..

N-pero .. por donde?

Los chicos se encontraban en un dilema, frente a ellos habia dos caminos uno derecho y uno izquierdo (obvio) en forma de Y

Ha- yo se .. por el izquierdo..

N-como lo sabes?

Ha- te lo explico cuando estemos mas seguros.. ahora corree!

GRRRRRRRRRRRRR… un "rugido" de dragón resono en todo la estancia, lo que le dio una buena razón a Natt para salir corriendo de ahí, atrás de ella iba Harry…

N- ya puedo parar?

Ha- no .. hay que estar muy lejos.. no es solo el dragón lo que me preocupa..

N-noo? Entonces que? (se detuvo, Harry la alcanzo y se para junto a ella)

Ha- corre..(se acerco a su oreja y le susurro lo que causo un escalofrio en ella) no estamos seguros aquí…

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

Ron corria en direccion al despacho de Dumbledor , tropezando , empujando y quitando a todo el que se ponia en su camino.. un minuto mas tarde se encontraba parado frente a la estatua de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledor

PM- Sr. Weasley que esta haciendo ud aquí?

R-profesora Macgonagall…yo, buscaba al Prof. Dumbledor

PM-y se puede saber para que?

R-es algo ultra secreto y de suma urgencia profesora.. y si no es mucha molestia, le pido que me permita pasar al despacho del director..

PM- conque de suma urgencia..mm .. claro pasa…

R-pero no se la contraseña…

PM-_pastel de limon_

R-gracias (la profesora le dio una sonrisa y se fue)

La enorme estatua comenzo a girar dando lugar a una escalera de caracol, Ron subio por ella hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho, toco tres veces… tock tock tock..

Adelante…dijo una voz, que por mas que obvio todos sabemos de quien era..el pelirrojo abrio la puerta y entro.. no habia nadie..

R- hola?

PD-ah.. Ron pasa..- la dulce voz del profesor, se encontraba sentado en su silla, detrás del escritorio, solo que a espaldas de Ron por lo que el chico no lo habia visto…se giro en su asiento y le dijo..

PD- toma asiento..(el pelirrojo se sento en uno de las sillas frente a su escritorio) y dime.. que es eso tan urgente que tienes que decirme?

R-no pues.. espere .. como lo sabe?

PD- yo se muchas cosas, no todas..pero ese no es el tema.. oh si?

R- no.. vera.. lo que pasa es q mis amigos estan atrapados en un laberinto..

PD- en un laberinto dices?

R-si, bueno es un hechizo.. un hechizo _laberintus_

PD- con que un laberintus, lo sabia..

R- enserio?

PD- si, la clase de Astronomía no solo te enseña las constelaciones Ronald…desde unos dias las estrellas estan raras, me muestran una traición en Hogwarts.. mezclada con odio y celos.. pero al mismo tiempo, otras muestran la fuerza de la amistad , el cariño y la protección..

R-entonces, el culpable es un alumno de Hogwarts..

PD- no lo se..puede ser, tal vez…

R-mis amigos buscan a Harry, dentro del laberinto

PD- si , lo se, algo se lo llevo, lo mas seguro es que haya sido un dragón

R- un dragón?

PD- si.. bueno eso creo..

R-pero que debemos hacer..

PD- nada.. tu no debes hacer nada.. solo esperar a que salgan.. y guiar por buen camino al Sr. Malfoy y a la Srita. Black

R- como sabe que los voy a meter?

PD- son muchas preguntas señor Weasley..

R-oh..

PD- escuche con atención lo que lo voy a decir.. (se acerco a Ron), las siguientes instrucciones son muy importantes.. si las sigue al pie de la letra sus amigos saldran con bien.. lo mas probable.. entendio?

R-si, señor..

PD- de acuerdo ..escucha con atenciòn.. la primera instrucción: cuando regreses con el Sr. Malfoy dile que tome el camino este..que no se le ocurra ir solo y que siempre gire a la derecha, nunca a la izquierda.. este camino no tiene final… pero encontrara algo que el aprecia mucho y si no actua con rapidez lo perdera para siempre..en cuanto lo tenga y vea que el peligro se acerca, que haga un simple hechizo de invisibilidad y salga del laberinto..lo mejor sera dirigirse a la enfermerita de inmediato.. la segunda: esto es para la señorita Black: la cuarta vez que Draco gire a la derecha ella debera tomar el camino izquierdo…una vez que entre debera llevar la varita siempre en alto..y a la primera persona que se encuentre, sea quien sea la tendra petrificar al instante ..una vez fuera del laberinto, que la traiga a mi si no es que estoy esperando afuera..la tercera: debes ir a la biblioteca y buscar todos los libros que puedas sobre dragones..luego deberas llevar cada uno de ellos al cuadro del gnomo… te aseguro que no son muchos..

R-pero y eso para que?

PD- solo has lo que te digoo…la cuarta y ultima indicación: cuando Harry salga del laberinto traera algo con el ademas de Natalie, Kate y Lavender…en cuanto veas a Lavender dile que alguien la espera en el lago.. y dile a Harry que busque en la segunda pila el tercer libro de arriba abajo en la pagina 1583 …ahí encontrara algo que le servira.. pero lo mas importante de esta ultima instrucción es que no debes saber que libro es…no le prestes el menor interes a acomodar los libros por que sino habras matado a Harry…y no debes de seguir a Lavender...primero lleva a las demas chicas a su dormitorio, regresa por Stella y has lo mismo con ella…luego ve a buscar a Lavender..y eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer… no es mucho en realidad..

R- creo que lo tengo todo, derecha, varita, petrificar, biblioteca, tercero, lago, dormitorio ,regresar por Stella.. si..lo tngo todo..pero y Hermione, Blaise, Draco y Harry? Que pasara con ellos..

PD- no te preocupes por ellos.. tu solo has lo que te dije y no te distraigas.. es mas .. toma.. (saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio un pergamino viejo, roto y empolvado) son las instrucciones.. resumidas claro.. siento por la presentación, pero ya no tenia mas pergaminos..

R- no se preocupe Profesor..

PD- bueno, ahora corre..

R-correr?

PD- tienes 2 min para llegar con el señor Malfoy..si no quieres quedar medio muerto y no poder hacer lo que te pedi..

R- oh cierto! Gracias profesor..

PD- no hay de que .. y ron.. mucha suerte y ten cuidadoo..

R-claro..

El pelirrojo se giro y empezo a correr al retrato del gnomo.. donde un par de Slytherins molestos y desperados lo esperaban..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

"Por favor que el pasillo este vacio que el pasillo este vaciio!" los pensamientos y deseos de un pasillo vacio llenaban la cabeza de Herm.. la locura empezaba a convertirla en una presa mas, cada vez que se acercaba a un cruce de caminos pensaba "siempre a la derecha y no te perderas, siempre a la derecha y no te perderas.. nunca adelante, o atrás, ni a la izquierda, solo derecha" lagrimas empezaban a querer salir por sus ojos.. no podia mas..no debio ir sola...lo unico que veia eran paredes y paredes y pasillos y mas pasillos…cuadros y cuadros con figuras espantosas que la veian al pasar..acelero el paso.. a un trote ligero, pero al voletar y solo ver mas pasillos y pasillos, empezo a correr.. "no pasa nada..es solo un hechizo.. si prendes la varita puedes salir.. no te preocupes tu puedes.. solo.. corre.."

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

D- donde estara la comadreja?

L-ahí viene…

Ron dio la vuelta y se encontro con las dos personas a las que menos queria ver, pero por desgracia tenia que hacerlo..

R-tengo un mensaje para uds… de Dumbledor.. tienen que hacer lo que les diga al pie de la letra…por nada del mundo hagan lo contrario ..si quieren salir con vida del laberinto..

D-bien pues dinos..

R-cuando entren, deben tomar el camino este y siempre doblar a la derecha, nunca a otro lado, siempre a la derecha…según Dumbledor este camino no tiene final, pero Draco encontrara algo que quiere mucho y que si no actuas con rapidez lo perderas para siempre… en cuento lo encuntres y veas que se acerca el peligro debes de hacer un pequeño hechizo para que puedan salir del laberinto y dice que lo mejor sera ir directo a la enfermeria..

D-mm perfecto.. lo tengo todo.. lo unico que temo es que eso importante sea Hermione..

R-y Lindsay..la segunda instruccion es para ti, cuando Draco de la cuarta vuelta a la derecha tu debes irte a la izquierda..y en cuanto entres debes sacar tu varita y estar lista por que a la primera persona que veas en tu camino la debes petrificar.. y ya que al mismo tiempo el hechizo te sacara entonces debes de llevar a la pesona directamente con Dumbledor …si no es que el esta esperandote afuera..

L-ok.. pero.. no estoy muy segura de todo.. es eso lo que te dijo Dumboledor..exactamente?

R-sii…ahora váyanse..

L-noo.. dijiste que ibas a entrar con nosotros..

R-exactoo ibaa.. no voy.. Dumbledor me encargo una tarea..es algo muy importante que puede salvar sus vidas..

D- a sii? Y cual es esa tarea…

R-buscar algo en la biblioteca…

L-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

R- ¬¬ no es gracioso..

D- si lo es jajajajaja…

R- bueno ya vayanse..

L-esta bien.. pero espera a q salgamos.. si es una bromaa..

D- no te la acabas Weasley..

Y dicho eso los dos Slytherins desaparecieron …el pelirrojo aliviado con su partida salio corriendo rumbo a la biblioteca.. a hacer el extraño encargo que tenia..

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

K-no te muevas..

L-no pensaba hacerlo..

Las chicas muertas de miedo , pues nunca se habian enfrentado a un troll, trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible..por lo que hablan en susurro, y para que no las viera se movian tan lento que no parecia que se movieran..

L-hay que atacarlo..(saca su varita)

K-no..eso nos sacaria del laberinto (la detuvo con la mano)

L-mejor..

K-no..ellos no lo sabran.. y nos buscarian..

L-tienes razon.. entonces que hacemos..

K-mira.. el muy estupido esta parado en el cruce.. mira.. esta volteado de espaldas..

L- bueno y eso que..

K-que no nos puede ver..hay que meternos en el camino de la izquierda.. o en el de la derecha.. el que sea.. pero que no nos vea..

L-entonces.. cuando estemos en el nuevo pasillo …corremos..

K-exacto.. o podemos regresarnos.. y buscar otro pasillo..

L- mm el ultimo que vi lo pasamos hace media hora.. yo digo que intentemos no distraer al troll y sigamos..mm pero que caminoo…

K-buena pregunta…

L- de tin marin de do pingüe?

K- yo creo..

L-Bueno haber.. de tin marin de do pingüe cucara macara titere fue yo no fui fue tete pegale pegale que ella merito fue.. izquierda.. vamos …

K-jejej ok.. pero en silencio..

De puntitas se acercaron al otro pasillo y una vez dentro de el salieron corriendo y gritando como locas dejando atrás al troll..

L- lo libramos..

K- no del todo.. creo que va entrar por aquí… corre y gira a la derecha n el proximo cruce…aunque este a 30 min. De aquí..

L- y si da a callejón?

K-te regresas y te metes en el izquierdo…

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

Los chicos entraron por la misma estancia por la que los demas chicos, la misma que tenia cuatro pasillos y una linda alfombra adornaba el piso…las majestuosas paredes se alzaban por muy alto de ellos seguidas por el techo.. quien lo diria un laberinto con techo…pero si debe de tener un aspecto como Hogwarts debe tener techo..

D-bien ya estamos dentro .. ahora haber cual es el este?

L- no traes una brujula o algo asi?

D-para que.. usemos la magia..

L- y tu crees que haya un hechizo que te diga cuales son lo puntos cardinales? Jaja si como no..

D-es este…( P.D. no usaron ningun hechizo es eso q los hombres siempre saben cual es el nortee .. que matados noo?)

L- que! ( abrio mucho los ojos)

D-a veces las mujeres son tan tontas.. ven vamos..

L- ¬¬

Entraron por el pasillo y empezaron a correr.. draco no queria pensar que aquello tan importante que tenia que salvar era Hermione.. nada mas la idea de pensar que la podia perder para siempre le helaba la sangre.. el primer cruce llego y tal como dijo Ron giraron a la derecha.. mientras los pensamientos de Draco se basaban enla imagen de Hermione , Lindsay estaba completamente asustada de pensar que si no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rapido para petrificar a su oponente en el cuarto pasillo a la izquierda ella podria ser la afectada.. el primer cruce hace que casi se desmaye pero por miedo a los insultos, burlas, o la preocupación por parte de su acompañante hagan que abandone su mision le ganaron por lo que tuvo que seguir aunque las nauseas se apoderaran de ella.

EL segundo cruce.. los nervios de los chicos aumentaron.. las nauseas de la chica Balck y el miedo de perder a Herm de Draco.. pero el tercer cruce aun estaba muy lejos.. yo lo se.. pero ellos no lo sabian, por lo que pensaron que se habian equivocado en alguno de los dos anteriores… por lo que sus nervios y miedos se acumulaban, la locura del encierro estaba haciendo de las suyas…

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

-Ya no puedo mas…- una castaña camina por los pasillos ..-me voy a volver loca aquí..dios mio.. donde estoyy… me perdi.. otro pasillo.. veamos.. derecha o izquierda.. o derecho.. . siempre a la derecha.. ciertoo.. solo derecha .. no izquierda ni adelante ni atrás .. solo derecha…- Hermione empezo a correr.. al mismo tiempo que el encierro, la soledad y la desesperación la convertían en una presa mass..-"nunca debi haber dejado a Blaise.. debi dejar que me siguiera… tonta, tonta ,tonta – mientras la chica se cacheteaba mentalmente.. no se dio cuenta con lo que fue a chocar..-"au…que fue eso.."- mientras se levantaba del piso.. subio la mirada para encontrarse con lo que menos queria ver.. un troll…un segundo después el cuerpo de una castaña inconciente adornaba el piso

-º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--º--

D-creo que debemos despedirnos..

L-no me quiero ir sola Draco..

D-pero tienes que hacerlo..

En el cuarto cruce antes de doblar a la derecha.. el rubio se despedia de la chica Black.. mientras que esta estaba muerta de miedo..

L-no lo voy a hacer..

D-hazlo por el viejo que tenemos por director..

L-ay Draco no hables asi de Dumbledor (le dio un empujoncito con los dedos en el hombro)

D-ja… ahora lo defiendes..(echandose para atrás)

L-no.. pero es mejor tenerlo de amigo que de enemigo..(dado un paso hacia delante con las manos en la cintura)

D-tienes razon (alzo una ceja y asintio con la cabeza)

L-siempre la tengo.. (se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a la entrada del pasillo) Draco dio unos pasos al frente y puso sus manos por detrás de la espalda.. recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Lindsay y miro hacia la entrada.. mientras que ella giro su cabeza para ver su perfil..

D-eres una cobarde..

L-que lindo..

D-ahora ve.. para que deje d dudar como es que entraste a Slytherin

L-lo hago por mi Draco…no por que tu me lo pidas…- se acerco al pasillo con una mirada se despidió del rubio , saco su varita, tal como se lo habian dicho , unos pasos mas y entro en el pasillo…comenzo a correr..dejando a tras a Malfoy..

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Gracias por la esperaa…y pliss dejen reviewss… no es mi culpa que megacable sea una chafada.. pero en cuanto pueda.. subire los demas caps.. ya tengo varios .. solo pacienciaa pliss.. byebye besoss!**

**Karen Lawrence wrotehere!**


End file.
